Alchemist Meets Demon
by Sori of Chrome Dragon
Summary: Two of the seven sins are plotting to make a Philospher stone...without human sacrifice, will they succed or will Edward Elric and Soriana Wolfman stop them? Why is one of the sins so intrested in Soriana and will Joushine ever profess his love to her?
1. Chapter 1

Okay I got an idea from seeing a FMA anime music video; it really almost made me cry from seeing it. Well I suppose since some one asked me to make the next one actually have chapters maybe I will but I need reviews people, not for just this story but for the other three I already have up and I've updated the only one that actually has chapters, which I currently have a writters block for so the Author that brought you "I'm Not Okay, I Promis", "How Armstrong Got His Sparkles", and "The Other Forbidden Child", now presents another FMA goodiness story.

Soriana: Well its a start I suppose, a little different from some of the stuff I usually do wihtTY and YYH

Yoai-san: Yeah well you do more good stuff wiht FMA, anway the IY ones where getting sort of old and people are still pressing you on the matter of updating that one so will yeah? Sides I like FMA better...

Soriana: deflats On with the chapter...blows away

Alchemist Meets Demon 

Ch1 Train Ride

Cerulean skies were sun kissed with fluffy white clouds that looked so soft one could wish to pull it down and sleep. Ed looked out the window of the train the long tendril of smoke billowed from the trains pipe in the front as he craned his neck to see it. He had taken Al back to Auntie Pinako's to stay for a month or two as he searched for the Philosophers Stone on his own, last time his brother got so upset that he ran because he wouldn't tell him about that one night in Risembull. He sighed the memory still fresh in his mind and the bruise still fresh on his face as he gingerly touched his cheek; it wasn't purple anymore now it was a red color. He frowned settling back into the trains long chair the soft material was very welcome to the hard wooden seat was sitting on waiting at the station and gave his back a break.

His mind wondered again on the night he had found Al helping Scar, his hands went to the back of his head as a pillow while he closed his eyes. The memory replayed in his minds eye, the sounds, the colors, smells, and images were there still ingrained into his brain like a brand. Opening his eyes he glared at the happy go lucky blue sky and fluffy pillow looking clouds it would all change once he got back to central to see Colonel Roy Mustang, the jerk was always insulting his height one way or another weather it be sultry or just plain out spoken in his brandish ways.

One thing made him worry though, who was going to help him oil his joints? Usually Al would help him with the back of his leg. A huge blush stained his cheeks while staring outside again watching the land change from fertile farming soil to hard packed earth that housed rocks and thousands of weeds; with a chuckle at his impotence he stood suddenly having the urge to do this. Standing stalk straight he looked out the window and saluted the farming lands and his home town with the right hand in a gesture of returning soon for Al when a few months were up.

Once that was done he sat back down with a large grin on his face while pulling out a small journal he had started writing in since this whole thing started.

_Dear Journal,_

_I know what you're thinking why do I keep you around? Well besides the reminder in my watch, you also remind me of what I must do to accomplish and obtain the Philosophers Stone to restore Al's body. _

_A while ago we had a run in with Scar, Al thought his memories were nothing, something I made up to so he wouldn't question his sanity against me. I was on the roof with Winery who had just moved a swiping hand of metal when I got in front of her to tell Al it wasn't true. He slapped me so hard with his metal hand on my cheek it left a bruise and my body hadn't even healed that much since the encounter with the homunculi Envy, Gluttony, and Lust. Lust was the one to initiate the anger and resentment in me as I tried to make a stone but something went wrong, don't know what but I could feel myself being pulled away from the yelling of one Scar and running towards the sound of Mother…_

_It was all I could hear until I stopped, still hearing her voice it was just ground ward, the grave illuminated my eyes as tears threatened to spill. Before any did a bloody hand shoot out of the soil making me fall backwards on my butt to land on the ground, there was suppose to be a noise when I hit he dirt but there wasn't even the slight breathing of myself I could hear. _

_My heart beat wildly in my chest as the hand got closer to me, I could hear it's heart beat as the hand dragged the rest of the body out of the pack soil to have me looking at the creature Al and I created as children. My eyes grew many sizes before realization struck me that I killed my mother a second time, the thing called out to me slowly inching forward to me; as if it's protests of "It's alright Ed" or "I'm here now Ed don't worry." Was enough to make me die on the spot, couldn't shake the feeling until something slapped me hard in the face, the world came back at me full throttle as the graveyard melted away to be replaced by the floor of the 5th lab with a red array glowing slowly fading and me bleeding from the mouth since I chomped on my tongue. Before I knew it blackness consumed my vision I really didn't have enough strength to deny anything seeing as I was the one who activated the array as I found out later. _

_Once waking up I stared at the ceiling for quite some time even as my eyes protested the act while my head ached from the hitting of one of the subordinates from another unit who were guarding me and Al while Scar was about trying to kill us, in actuality we helped Scar not to make another stone which is the opposite I wanted. _

_Now I lay in bed with a sling about my metal arm while Winery is talking to us, I can see out of the corner of my eyes that Al is very silent and brooding about something. He might be a piece of armor but from much observation I could tell the subtle changes in moods. We got an angry answer as Al was wheeled out; yes WHEELED OUT on a cart to the top of HQ to think. _

_Winery worked on my automail arm while we talked about things, apparently she worries much about us like a sister would or even just a bit more for me but I must say this I'm not in love with her; don't know if she dose but I'm in love with someone else. Talk about mellow drama when she was sad and then I had to cheer her up; so we decided to go up onto the roof to see Al while she brought the parts necessary to fix him with. _

_We had gotten up to the roof and I had just changed Al back to his own metal suit self. He told me he knew what it was that I didn't tell him, I got the impression how ever that he was angry with me and that's when he swiped at me hitting my cheek making me fly across the cement. Before I could stop him Al had fled and never looked back as I got up to jump off a 20 story building to go after him but Winery held me back. I watched helplessly as he took flight about the city to get away from me._

_God his suits eyes, those eyes glowed a gleaming wine red that showed hurt, so much hurt and much pain. I really never got to tell ask him my question. That's when I defiantly went back into the building to find my clothes and go looking for him, what a fool I was not to say anything to Al! _

The train had hit a bump on the track as the pen skid across the paper while Ed cursed all the curse words he knew and then cursed a new when the train jumped again; thus he still went on with his writing.

_It wasn't long before we didn't even find a small trace of him; I worried and started talking with Winery. I told her what I wanted to ask Al all this time and she gaped at me as if it was nothing, to me it was something. That's when we got a call from HQ about Al asking about some kind of Alchemist and the fights over by the Ishbalian camps killing the men, woman and children for no reason._

_Following the trail left behind by lackeys they found Al fighting the same person when they went to Lab 5 and Scar fighting an Alchemist with a real love for thunder, rolling his eyes when more lackies came his way he clapped his hands naturally; what brainless morons they were._

_So to make this long entry short I helped Al out with his fight while he was still angry with me, while behind the erected wall the question that burned in my mind ever since he was a suit of armor came out._

_"Al…d-do you hate me for this?" I turned to him with pleading eyes as his looked into mine with an intensity only meant for brothers._

_"No brother…I could never hate you…" his voice was soft inside the suit of armor as we finished up the fight, the others that were with him were reliving a memory just as I did. The small boy got hit in the chest with a piece of wood, while the older cried out is name in horror. The child moved taking up a necklace from about his neck, which was, were the piece of wood lay and smiled._

_"Mom saved me!" he smiled, while they talked with the elder me and Al just watched in silence. At the end of that day was saw off the last of the Ishbalians, including Scar to my dismay as I asked him a question he wouldn't answer._

_"Did you really make a Philosopher Stone?" he just stared at me and smirked turning his head to look at the boy with the paddle as if to say go while I stood shell shocked for a while and then ran to the docks edge yelling for them to stop when Al put his hand on my shoulder. Ah well he got away this time, but next time I will pump him for information._

_That's all for now it's lunchtime and my gut is telling me to eat, so long Journal until I write again._

He yawned sitting the journal on the seat and stretching it had taken him quite a bit of time to write all that seeing as the train moved and his pen had splotched a few pages with big black ink spots. He grinned turning back around to pick up the book and stuck it in the inside pocket in the red jacket, yes he had sewed it in there himself when he found a certain brother snooping in his under garments drawer pulling out his diary to read. Needless to say he was very angry but his brother already knew most the events in there so no need to have him relive them right?

Sighing he waited for the food cart to come about, why couldn't the stupid Colonel have him ride in first class instead of coach, what a bastard. Rolling his eyes the compartment door opened and a stewardess came in with a cart of food.

"Would you like anything Sir?" asked the red head as she smiled at him, blue eyes glowing at him, he nodded taking off a bowl of beef stew, a plate of sandwiches, a few packs of pockey, and a bottle of water. He smiled at the woman as she bowed to him leaving his compartment, slurping the soup he watched the landscape, the mountains were in the background but they got smaller the further away from them the train went.

A crash outside caught his attention as a girl screamed, thinking someone was high jacking the train he was again he sighed putting his spoon down and grumbling that certain Colonels should rot in hell for making his subordinates catch the first train out so he could rush back to Central and send him on another wild goose chase for the item he wants. Stopping in the middle of the main hall he looked around seeing there was no one but a growl got his attention, peering around the corner he almost laughed a drunk man was on the floor holding the ankle of a young girl his age, she sneered down at the man in disgust it seems; hell he would sneer at this guy to cause he was no Don Won.

Soriana was just so excited to get on a train, in her travels she had never been on one before and her siblings told her was an experience she would never forget. Sighing she sat in the compartment, the chairs were so nice and soft she could fall asleep but had work to do as she brought out her book to read, it had passed some of the time and she was bored after about three hours and had finished the thick book on Alchemical Substance enhancers and There Traits. What will humans think of next? Yes humans, those among her own people could do Alchemy and she was one of the few who could do it in any of her forms for you see she didn't need a transmutation circle nor a circle anywhere on her being. It was all done by accident really; she had been with her eldest sister in town and found she had the gift for Alchemy so she was brought to the exams. She was the only female it seemed among all the men who laughed languidly at her with looks of lust and wanting to get into her pants; evil human males. So she began the written exam, which she passed with flying colors and flew out the door to meet her sister; though she raised her eyebrow in question at Kiowa about a man named Roy Mustang she was dating but it was a good thing to because he was an over sear of this project a along with other Colonels and the Fuher himself.

Next was to be the exams were you would be asked a question or lots of questions to which you had to answer truthfully. She only had one question, why she wanted to join the Military and become a dog of the state. Grinning she answered with as much of her heart and soul as she could.

_"Because I promised my siblings that I would do what I can for them regardless of what it might be and I'm willing to accept the bad with the good anytime, to dive into anything for them they are all I have."_

She smirked at that statement for it was true she had quite a few siblings though not all were female a few were male. Her stomach had rumbled at that pointed in time and she wondered if they had a dinning car cause she didn't feel like eating in her compartment it made her feel confined. With a big grin, she checked all the items she would bring and looked at herself in the window, it showed a girl of tanned skin, eyes of silver stared back though they had an exotic quality to them around the iris was a thin circle of sky blue that got thicker when she was emotional, those orbs stared at her, while she looked at her own lips which were a bright pink pouty color. She wore the traditional clothing though not a dress; hell no she wasn't a dress girl! Her pants were very tight and black with silver lining, though she wore a short silver skirt along with the pants; the shirt was silver with an ebon kitsune howling at the red moon on the cloths back, while shirt itself was silver and very shinny. The sleeves were long but cut in a few places as if she wanted a breeze in them, from belly button to top of the bottom the shirt was cut like the sleeves except each bottom had a black bead to tie it off. She wore her red silver streaked hair in a bun today with silver bangs framing her face; yes she was pretty but in the eyes of male humans well it was another mater internally you know the black widow spider might be beautiful but it's also deadly to others. Her fingernails were just plain, not paint on them because it would be to hard to get it off when she turned into her true form and not to mention Joushine said he liked her nails wihtout the stuff; oh god she did that once and the stuff stunk to high heaven she almost passed out from it being as she has a sensitive nose.

She wasn't done looking yet, she reached into her silver skirt to bring out gold hoop earrings that had black and silver beads on them; she loved these gaudy looking things, along with those she already had two gold stubs on top of her ears, along with four other piercing going down her ear; both ears had identical piercings. Her eyes had natural makeup as it were; those silver orbs where outlined in black with a bit of silver kissing it, along with some gray to make it exotic.

After checking her self twice over for any hair out of place she picked up her book to take with her so she could spy in the humans around her and made sure to have some money just incase she had to pay for the meal. The dinning car would be very nice place to eat indeed.

"Where do you think you're going?" said a voice from the seat she was sitting in, Soriana turned about to see her guardian Joushine yawning. He is disguised as a normal cat but in reality he is a rare were tiger with wings and her future husband; maybe if she decides he is worthy. Grinning from ear to ear she went back over to the fluff ball black cat with a white bow about its neck.

"What Jou? I want out of this compartment and I'm hungry!" she gestured about the small wooden room, with one huge window and two long chairs facing each other made of some kind of soft material.

"Fine but I go with you this time, last time you almost got killed." Yawning largely the cats tongue curled in on it self and pulled the small pink appendage back into the fanged mouth.

Soriana pouted at him with her bottom lip trembling for good affect, she really wanted to go alone this time damnit!

"But I want to go on my own I'm a big enough girl to do this, and you know father would agree." She mumbled a sad look coming into her eyes as she remembered her father, a great demon lord who had lived many a thousand years to met her mother and have three sisters and two brothers who are supposed to ascend the throne after Kiowa dose; though Soriana is the youngest in the family she never wanted the title of Princes or Queen but all that had been shattered when she found out that a child had made a homunculi, and the terror it rained down on her city gods the screams of her father and mother was enough to make her die on the spot and watching your parents be eaten by a monster called Greed made her mad. Now she had no use of the title, she was a State Alchemist and her siblings knew so, so Kiowa was to take the throne as she was to but unfortunately one has to have a mate and Roy Mustang isn't a suitable one for her sister.

"Jou please since you're here I can't have privacy, please!" she dropped down onto her knees sitting on the floor next to the chair giving her best puppy dog eyes to him, he growled but nodded it was true ever since he came along with her, her privacy was invaded but he would keep an eye out for her he promised her father that much.

"If you have trouble with anything call me." He sighed stretching out his body in a strange way with all limps elongating slightly as he clawed the air. Settling down in front of her, he looked into those silver eyes of hers and then licked her cheek lovingly.

She smiled at him, kissing his furry forehead, opening and closing the door her mind began to wonder as she walked and began to think of the last exam because she then knew she passed both the other two. Now she had to show what she could do, a grin placed itself upon her lips as she remembered the one man going over to the Ice Capped Mountains and then making it into ice castle it was so pretty she could have been a princes in it, sweat dropping oh well going on. After that stunt the man had been warn out by the time he had finished, the thing was so big and tall extravagant but he had warn himself out doing so. Another went forward taking bark from the tree, and vines from the small forest making a huge boomerang; thus the idiot tossed it causing the ice castle to crack at the top and tumble forward. As she watched horrified and frozen to place like the others, something strange welled in her to help this human so she ran forward without thinking and clapped those hands together in a stately manner as to make the pieces of ice melt and have it rain down as softly as the first of fallen snow, while the boomerang was turned into soft leaves that fell with the snow. The Fuher chuckled lightly and was the one to say, "I think we found our State Alchemist for this year."

She got sat at a table by the windows, yay! She loved to watch the scenery it's nicer to be around people and look out instead of being cooped up in one place for too long. Getting some soup, sandwiches, a desert called Tiramisu and a glass of red wine. What? With demon standards she's old enough to drink, well she dose still look like a child and got chided by the waitress who got her a glass of sparkling white grape cider instead but man she would of liked a glass of red wine.

Halfway through her lunch a man with an ugly looking fat face was staring, ew he had two chins under a black tie, gods he licked his lips at her so sick! Her hands made fists under the table and her ears picked up the black and silver gloves making a noise, as her hands clinched and un-clinched with anger. So ignoring the man for her meal she ate the rest of the sandwiches being done with the soup and sighed as that same man sat at the table with a flagon of beer in his hands; he was fat about the middle as well wearing a gray suit with a short button down white shirt, his pants were the same color and the shiny black shoes he wore told her he was high class so why was he here instead of in first class with the others on the train? Wrinkling her nose she knew he had been drinking quite a bit as he wiggled his eyebrows at her as she glared eyes burning with the fire to destroy him; when he talked his breathe right about almost killed her from the exertion of rank-of-beer, with out a word to this nasty, bald, sweaty man she got up to go to the restroom though she didn't need to go she wanted it to look that way.

"Wait miss I wanted to kno-" his sentence was cut short as she padded across the dinning car and into the main hall fuming about that nasty man, wait his scent it wasn't human; shit its demon! How could she of missed that, but then again these days her kind hide among the humans and smelling like them mostly so others won't know what they are. She frowned at this thought. Why was he after her, perhaps it was her past being of royalty? Maybe he wants to ransom her for money; well the humans are corrupt in ways she never knew now she knew it was for money, control, but most of all power over others.

Hell she knew the government was corrupt by being as she is, taking out her silver watch she looked at it and sighed, she would find that bastard homunculi and kill Greed if she died trying, putting the watch back in it's place in her silver skirt.

Suddenly the cars door flew open, the ugly bald man stood in the doorway wiping his sweaty face with a handkerchief a lusty look in his eyes.

"You'll do nicely for my masters collection!" he chuckled taking a few steps forward as his stinky alcoholic breathe hit her again, this time she put her hand over her nose.

"I'm not a collectable nor do I want to be with your master." She growled taking a few steps back as he took a few forward to try and pin her in a corner. Narrowing her eyes at him, he leapt forward as she jumped over him, while in midair he grabbed her leg and she fell to the floor in a heap. Groaning she got up to stand above the one who grabbed her ankle it seemed, it was connected to a hand that tightened the grip on her limb. She crossed her arms about her chest to show she wasn't interested in neither this nor anything.

"My master wants people and demons alike that are beautiful, you fit the bill missy." The bald man on the floor smiled showing fangs, shit it was a demon and she knew from the smell damnit she should of listened to her instincts but that would of gotten her in trouble with the Military, and her siblings. She's actually considered a chimera by law standards, she is an animal and yet a human but she dosen't let anyone know that though; but this ass knows.

"Get off me!" She said as some passengers came out of there compartments to see what all the hubbub was about, gods that embarrassed her to no end as silver eyes narrowed very dangerously at him with a wicked idea in her head, about to clap to make this man suffer. Oh she would make him suffer as he opened his mouth to say something a small howl came about as two others of his own clan came, her eyes were now slits narrowing at those men in traditional wolf attire with the fuzzy clothes and chest plated armor.

"Do you have no shame? Look at you, you know you'll be taken to a laboratory to be experimented on!" she pointed her finger at them as the passengers blinked in confusion, quite a few of them went back into there compartments and others chuckled at the weird stuff the lackeys wore. She sighed; some of her demon kin were stupid, gods what were they thinking? You must hide among the humans to blend and not to be seen, these idiots were doing the opposite telling the whole world that they were wolfs in the most show off way as possible.

"They have no need to be told of what they can and can not ware, the master whishes them to ware what they want." floor chuckled his looks changing considerably, the blobs of chin got sucked into his neck and his face was becoming more bony and pointed to look like a henchman or at least to look like a right hand man. His skin color was pale until it changed to a bit of tan not too much but enough to see it changed color considerably.

His eyes that were so pitch black turned from there dark color to a wine red, with speckles of black in them making them look even more deviously evil; the hand on her ankle tightened as she felt the prickling of nails digging into her skin, a wet substance fell from her ankle and she knew it to be her own blood.

A smile from the man on the floor was seen as he looked up and licked her own blood from the cut he made, she shivered as a cackle from thehim ensued her ears echoing only for her to hear. He was no longer fat but skinny and slightly muscled, he now wore the traditional wolf garbs, a gray chest plate with a lighter gray blue outlining it, his ears chnaged fro human to pointed while he wore a furry loin cloth while his tail swept on the floor at the dust that had gathered. He snorted as she smiled; she knew they didn't like to get their tails dirty or any other part of their being unless the leader of the clan instigated they could. Wait could the master be the leader of one of the wolf clans?

The two from before held onto both her arms, tightening their hold so she couldn't get away, she felt herself become angry as her beast wanted to lash out at these creatures who thought they were superior to her; but she was also reminded of being a State Alchemist and if she showed what she was sure they would put her in a jail cell to do experiments on along side these freaks who decided they wanted her for their master.

The man from the floor licked her ankle again before getting up to his feet, he had furry leggings on the left foot and the right had a plated legging sort of like meshed chain mail with a small part of a gray plate used as a guard. At his hip was a sword in a black sheath and a huge hammer that glinted at her.

Most shocking was the fact that he had grown hair, long strands of ebon black hair framed his now pretty face, it was but pretty isn't always good it can be deadly and now it looked like he was going to use this against her as he put a clawed finger to her cheek.

"My dear it would do you some good not to struggle, my master has watched you for some time and he wants you for his collection of beauties. Though I must say he has good taste, you are one of the prettiest ones I've seen thus far." He said in a lust-crazed voice, licking her cheek in a seductive manner when he pulled back from her she spit in his face grinning. He frowned but then smiled licking the spit off as stripes came to his face, the same red wine color as his eyes but on the two stripes on the one cheek they were tipped in black as the other two on the other cheek came in looking the same.

She hissed at him in a menacing manner and wondered if Joushine was awake, if so he would have been out here by now but he was probably sleeping and she didn't want to disturb him.

That's when a surprised gasp caught their attention, the two lackeys growled at a small boy, his blonde hair glinted like gold as he scowled at them; fiery golden hued eyes glared narrowing to almost slits as he stood with arms at his side. He was wearing black pants almost like her own but it was just plan black, he had a black under shirt which was probably sleeveless and a red over coat that was almost to big for him she couldn't help the giggle that erupted from her he looked so cute; a chibi boy but he human and she didn't feel that way about him so thus that thought was crashed when claws dug into her shoulder. She growled at the two wolf demons that still had her pinned to the spot while their leader chuckled at the small boy walking over to stand in front of the small frame.

"My, my look boys another one who looks positively delicious to bring to master." The transformed wolf demon chuckled at the narrowing of golden eyes.

"Don't you touch him! He has nothing to do with me and the fact that he's a bystander!" Soriana growled out almost going into full demon mode but having to hold it back as she wrenched herself and relinquished the slight hold from at least one wolf demon by kicking him in the go nads, that's when the other one grabbed her hands. She smiled at him kicking him in the go nads as well for being stupid. They both wriggled on the floor holding their privates with groans of pain.

"You both are weak." Her stare pierced them with one who knew to fight the demon way as she clapped her hands and pressed them to the floor, they were now in a cage to small for them to fit in, with leather muzzles about the mouths and spiked chokers that had a chain connected to the cage. They spit their rage at her as she chuckled turning around to deal with the one who was their leader, be it he was probably harder to take on.

Before she could do a thing a clap was heard as the blonde had a sword come out of his hand, it was automail! The small boy had a plastered grin on his face as the blue crackling energy left his metal arm.

"Aw look at the toy, you know I have some toys of my own." He chuckled taking out his sword as they began fighting; the rest of the passengers went back into their compartments to hide from the maniacs it seemed.

Ed was having fun with this, he hadn't the need to run since this guy was in front of him so in the blink of an eye he slashed him in the chest or he thought so when a pain from his back told him he was wrong as he flew through the air to be caught by feminine hands. Those hands set him down and left as he got up to help.

"Whose clan do you belong to and why are you here for me!" a voice made him look up a bit she was taller then him but only two or three more inches.

"Excuse me my lady of the South." The man exclaimed giving her a mock bow and looking into her eyes.

"I am Chirosu of the South Clan, my master wants you for his collection of beauties along with the boy. He has many tastes I assure you in both men and woman. The one's that don't satisfy him, he gives them to me." It made her blood boil, this master of his better demon or she swore this human would die by her hands.

"Ah but you must know by now that your siblings were caught?" he mused out loud watching the anger radiate off her as she brought forth a clawed hand that clinched as her gloves tips ripped as the nails grew longer then intended.

She jumped up suddenly leaving Ed to watch her back as she raised her hand skyward and let it fall, silvery energy emitted from her claws like half moon arches heading straight on for the wolf man. The attack how ever missed him as she growled and frowned, he had dodged at the last minute jumping over her as she flipped about to claw at him, he held his sword at the reading and slashed her across the chest; blood spurted from her chest and mouth dribbling onto the floor slowly.

"Oops look what you made me do, but I know you wont die from such a shallow cut my dear." He chuckled running as he said this, there was an open window as he took to it and jumped out never to be seen again. The sword on Ed's hand had disappeared as he rushed over to the girl to help the bleeding to stop, fumbling about he looked for anything to stop the blood flow when said girl groaned sitting up with hand to head.

All the while the Chirosu had hopped out of an open window some where in the next car to land on the ground. He surveyed the area and ran like no tomorrow back to his master. He wouldn't like it that his two collectables weren't with him but he would make the master see that they weren't worth his time.

"Damnit, I swear I'll get him next time." She mumbled looking at her shirt which was cut a bit in the front and she sighed a black cat had made it's way out of a the compartment next to his; it meowed at her and she froze on the spot with a twitch in her left eye.

"Er is that cat yours?" he asked looking at the girl pushing her back down softly when she was going to protest he chuckled, looking around for something to stop the bleeding a muffled meow came from his left side as he looked over the cat had a napkin in it's mouth and set it down for him. Ed cocked an eyebrow at the animal, was it trained to do that?

"We better take this to my compartment, their you can explain how this stared." He sighed messaging his temples the way Mustang would, so without asking her she picked the girl up as she blushed and wanted down, her protests how ever were never heard as he headed over to his compartment seeing as the door was ajar he used his foot to open it wider and set her gently on one of the chairs in the small room.

The cat had followed them apparently as it got up on the chair with the girl; he picked up the animal and smiled.

"You need to wait to get in her lap little one." Placing the cat on the other chair he began to search for the napkin outside when Joushine grumbled in cat language but went over to his love anyway.

I thought I told you to call me when you had a problem!

**You know it's not my fault this time, and if I would called you do you know what you would of done? If you went fully demon then you would be taken away from me! **

Soriana sighed she knew Joushine loved her very much and could see it some times in the things he did but a lot of time he was over protective of her and she never got privacy. Snorting she looked sideways at the small ebon cat who looked at her with concern in those strange golden eyes, without knowing it Joushine now sat on her shoulder and curled up there for a nap as she stared at the ceiling since she was still laying down.

I love you too much to see you get hurt and if exposing myself to rescue you and know you're all right, then it's worth it.

That statement made her cry for the first time in her life, ever since her parents died all the emotions she held inside, all the shields and walls she built around her heart were crumbling and breaking down within the sights of him; soft wet moisture gathered at her eyes side sliding down smooth flushed cheeks. Before she knew it little plinking noises were being made as she gathered up the silver tear drops, that was why she was mostly sought after by so many not only her beauty but her tears for they were rare silver gem tears.

**Good night Joushine.**

She sighed looking up when the blonde haired boy came back with some bandages; she chuckled knowing the boy was going to take off her shirt or at least try.

Ed came back with some bandages an antiseptic cream for the cut so it didn't get inflamed and infected. He wondered while walking down the train's long hall, what did that guy really want and what did he mean by collecting? Collecting beautiful people and using something from them? The sight he saw almost made him laugh, the cat was curled up around the shoulder and some of her red and silver hair in the bun was coming out.

Walking forward and closing the door behind him he looked at her shirt and coughed to get her attention.

"You don't have to clean my wound." She said looking at him as he sat by her head on the long chair.

"So why were they after you?" he asked taking her shirt in his hands as she grumbled about stupid chibi's. She moved her hand to his as he began to take off her shirt she sighed, humans can be so epithetic and yet she felt compelled to let him do so; she had a bra on and was really not ashamed of her body.

The blush on his face made him cute as he stared at her chest, the tanish pale skin not having a scratch on it as his eyebrows scrunched up in confusion and his face color changed again to that of pale.

"But I saw you get cut, are you a…a…" he stood up defensively at that moment as she got up to the cats dismay and smiled; snatching her shirt from him she put it back on.

"No I'm not a homunculi." She frowned taking the cat in her arms petting the fur while said animal purred loudly. The boy set back down next to her and sighed, blinking at her and the gloves she sported that had holes in the top. He was staring at them, wondering what caused her nails to grown and what those things were, they looked like chimeras that were human and wolf.

She could feel his eyes on her as she looked down and sore under her breath, she should have taken the gloves off and now she actually did with a raised eyebrow from the other teen.

"What's your name?" she wanted to changed the subject to get him to look somewhere else then at her now as she fumbled with her bun taking it down and braiding it all the while listening to him.

"I'm Edward Elric the Fullmetal Alchemist." He said blinking at her as she braided her multi colored hair, such a strange girl he mused watching her pin her hair back up.

"Who are you?" he asked seeing a grin appeared on her face as she put her hands behind her head eyes closing.

"I'm Soriana Wolfman the Silver Kitsune Alchemist." Cracking open an eye she watched his emotions, first one of shock, then unbelievable, and then just stunned when he was about to say something the door to the compartment opened up.

"Ah it's nice to know you're here Soriana." Hughes was standing in the doorframe leaning against it with both hands over his chest and the slightest of smirks on his face as he looked at her shirt and blanched.

"You shouldn't dress that way." He said coming in the room fully and taking a seat next to her other side while picking up the ebon cat and stroking it.

"I dress as I please Hughes, so how is your wife and child?" out of no where a white shirt was produced from his hands and given to her, she sighed shaking her head in a no fashion while he pouted adjusting his glasses.

"Gracia is doing well and Alysia is doing great, you want to see some photos?" he asked a hopeful grin on his face as both teens blinked at him.

"NO!" they said at the same time to Hughes disappointed laugh but nodded, now he turned to Ed and Soriana asking them both in a calm voice.

"What happen?" he saw tension among the ranks here as it seemed but Soriana spoke up first.

"I was eating lunch when a strange guy came to my table in the dinning car. He looked so ugly and smelt bad like he had been drinking. He had a lusty look in his eyes as he tried to converse with me, ignoring him I got up pretending to go to the bathroom hopping he wouldn't follow me but it seems he did." She bit her bottom lip remembering what had happened quite a bit ago. Ed took the silence for his turn as he sighed.

"I heard a ruckus out side in the hall and came to look to see a guy had a hold of her and he was very weird looking. I fought with him but he hit me, and slashed at her with his sword. I took her in here to clean the wound to find that it was healed already." At that Hughes chuckled looking at Soriana who gave him a death glare if he told this boy what she really was and sighed taking her by the arm leading her to the door and looking back at Ed.

"I have a few things to discus with her, why don't you go to the dinning car and wait for us there. Order something if you want seeing as you didn't finish lunch." He said closing the door with a protesting Soriana sputtering things at him.

"You know you really can act like such a child about people not seeing your photo's Major Hughes." Soriana chuckled walking down the hall with him, passing many rooms with chairs and one large window; they were going into another car as the door shut.

"Yes well you can be a child about what you ware." He countered when a meowing sound made them both smile.

"Hey Joushine, how have you been?" asked the man as the cat up turned a smile in his direction, only one person in the military knew what Soriana and he were that was a good thing since people these day and ages don't respect the demon race as they should.

"I could be better." He mumbled as Hughes took up the talking cat in hand as they walked to the last car on the train and went out on the small platform in the back here Joushine could transform into his human form to talk and maybe go back in.

As if sensing what Hughes was doing Soriana touched his shoulder tentivly with a wry smile as the train went on it's marry way at a medium speed.

"You can change to your human form now Joushine, Hughes will watch over the door." Soriana interjected as said glassed man chuckled going back in and shutting the door standing in front of it to block a view from the cat.

The cat smirked in all it's glory as the small body began to grow; sickening popping and cracking of bones were heard as growls of pain were to. The frontal legs elongated to the size of a man, the paws began to grow into human hands with short fingernails while the back legs twisted and turned about in a strange way to have them become long human feet with a thigh, calf, shin, ankle, and toes. The backbone grew out so he could have a back, cat eyes were replaced with almond shaped eyes the color of blood, and thick eyelashes adorned each eye. Fangs were replaced with small square teeth, while the cat like lips vanished to nothing and luscious lips of human were put there. His skin color became apparent when the fur fell off and the cat tail went away from his bottom, his lips quirked up in a smile as he walked over to her as his hair grew to above his shoulder blades just long enough to be long and it's color was black with white highlights as the cat ears disappeared.

Joushine wrapped his arms about his love that was leaning on the railway, truth b told he wasn't cold even with any clothes on. He loved the warmth of his love and wished her to know so as Soriana turned around in his embrace and chuckled.

"Hughes should have some clothes for you now, I believe he came prepared." With that said she hugged him back and giggled as the last of his human like muscles settled in, she stood about 4'10 and he was 6'9. She liked her men tall but some times she liked them small. Taking Joushines hands from about her shoulder she knocked on the door twice as it was ajared with clothes in hand, she took them and gave them to her guardian who winked at her putting on some dark nay blue boxers. She sighed shaking her head and going inside the train to wait for him to dress.

"So how is the cat?" Hughes joked chuckling while he gave her a worried look in the lightest.

"Hmm seems the cat follows me every where." She chided the Major who raised an eyebrow at her.

"So it seems the men you caught are demons correct?" it was a question that needed to be answered, suddenly people had gone missing not only on trains but in Central as well.

"Wolf demons, they really are a pain in my ass I mean they came from my village! In the Sort Gods sakes!" she threw up her hands in dismay and anger as the man with glasses sighed placing a hand on her shoulder to calm her down, the gentle rocking of the train lurched forward in it's steady speed to bring her out of a daze of anger.

"It happens to the best of villages and people Soriana, but you must remember not to let others know these things exist." He gave her frown and reached into his pockets showing her the gloves she disagreed in the room carelessly.

"Thanks…" she mumbled taking them back and putting them in her pocket, maybe she would cut the fingers from the gloves and ware them that way.

"What are the weakness' of the wolf demon?" as he asked this Joushine came in with black pants and a white muscle shirt with a sleeveless black coat that reaches down to the back of the knees. Though shoe less at the moment he didn't seem to care.

"Sensitive ears and nose." She said messaging her temples when a pair of strong hands slipped about her waist pulling her closely to a strong chest, breath on the back of her neck told her that Joushine was done with dressing himself.

"You know you can tell me when your done." She could feel the grin on top of her head where he had placed a kiss and sighed.

"Okay then should I leave you two love birds alone for awhile then?" Hughes asked raising his eyebrows in a suggestive manner as Soriana snorted at him and wrenched herself from Joushines grasp to go back to the compartment room up a few cars.

"You have a real fir cracker their Joushine." Hughes chuckled opening the door for the demon man to walk in to another train car. They met up with her in the third car when as she stood they're thinking about something.

"You know Ed might get suspicious about Joushine…" she mumbled to them both watching the door to the fourth car open, an old woman with a white shawl walked by them with a smile on her wrinkly face and the cane she used to walk made small tump sounds.

When she was gone Soriana let go a breath she was holding looking at Hughes and Joushine.

"He won't know, trust me Soriana and Joushine." Hughes smiled at them in a way that would make one want to smile back but this was eating at her, knawling at her insides the fact is if Ed found out about demons what would he do? And what about Mustang! What would the whole Military do? Gods she didn't want to think about it. A hand was set on her shoulder giving it a little squeeze, the hand she knew belonged to Joushine and smiled at him.

"Come on then, let's go. If Ed asks about Jou we'll deal with it then." Hughes smiled at that comment as they walked about the train, going to the car that had the room Ed waited in.

Ed sighed as Hughes and Soriana left pretty quickly to talk about something and now that he thought about he listened carefully the sounds of his own breathing and silence were heard. He went a bit pale would the girl be mad at him for losing her pet cat? He went crazy trying to find the cat, looking up and down, around things, under the seats, up at the luggage compartments, on the floor.

Giving up the search eh snorted it wasn't his fault the girl lost her cat, with that he sat back on the long chair to hear laughter outside the door; smirking he crept over to it and cracked it open.

"You know if you shove a sock under their nose, it'll knock em on their ass for awhile!" another round of chuckles was heard as a second voice joined in.

"It's good to know how to put them unconscious that way they won't fight the Military, but I'll need your help to interrogate them because they won't listen to humans." It was strange that voice belonged to Hughes.

"I'll make sure they won't hurt her or the others handling them, perhaps I should help you take them in." it was third voice he didn't recognize.

"Jou you needn't worry this time I'll be fine." It was Soriana's voice, where they talking about the men that looked like wolfs? Were they wolfs?

"I have to worry, it was your fathers request before he got killed by Greed." Ed's eyes got wide at the name of a homunculis. He heard a low growl followed by a loud smack, a groan of pain and soft sobs.

"I'm going to go call the Colonel, er Soriana do you want me to tell him you're on the train?"

"No Hughes, I want to surprise the bastard and give him a present from my sister." That seemed to be the end of it as someone opened the rest of the door and tumbled over himself onto the main hall with a weird looking guy and Soriana snickering at Ed.

"What are you doing?" asked the new guy, man he really looked girly but that body isn't a girls unless she exercised relentlessly.

"Oh sorry this is my companion Jou." Soriana smiled at her guardian as he put out his hand for Ed to take, the blonde boy shook his hand and now she could breathe easily.

"Er I thought you were going to be in the dinning car?" Ed watched her take a seat as the one now named Jou took a seat to her on the left and he taking a seat on the opposite long chair.

"Not really hungry at the moment, do you know your cat went missing?" she was expatiating him to say something else but nodded at the question.

"Joushine usually comes back to me when he's done exploring, since this is his first time on a train." Ed was really confused, usually one would worry over an animal that small and fragile but he shrugged his shoulders.

"So Jou do you have a last name?" it was a question that caught both off guard at the moment, Ed loved to have the upper hand in dealing with these kinds if people.

"Jou Witeman." Was the plain simple answer given as Jou looked at Soriana seeing a strange look in her eyes.

"Well why don't we grab some grub?" Soriana suggested getting up and looking at both her friend who nodded. Once they were out of the room compartment they went into the dinning car to get dinner, the up start of the evening it seemed made all three of them hungry.

Joushine walked over to the table and pulled out a chair for his love or so he thought as she sat in it, while the boy took a seat beside her and he took a seat on the other side of her. Looking at the menu that was on the table he took up the plastic wrapped paper to see he couldn't understand the language, when the waitress came to take orders he stumbled for words.

"He'll take the steak and potatoes, and I'll have a salad and spaghetti please." Soriana could see he had trouble with the words on the menu and ordered for him while Ed gave her a funny look.

"I'll get a hamburger and fries." How could he not be able to read a menu? I mean he can talk, walk, and even differentiate people but why not read?

"Ed what do you think about equivalent exchange?" he heard Soriana ask while taking a sip of her water.

"It's cruel and unjust in ways you can't imagine, but unfortunetly that's how it works in this world of ours. Equivalent exchange is something to not be tampered with unless you do Alchemy the right way." They were just words that spilled out of Ed's mouth, pieces and bits carelessly thrown about to resemble an answer that was right in some cases and not in others.

When Soriana and Ed got into another discussion about Alchemy that's when Hughes left, he decided to watch them to make sure nothing bad happened. Seeing as nothing did happen he went on his marry way to the phone car.

The room was pitch black, darkness crept into every corner until he turned the lights on and sat in swivel seat. He took up the phone in hand to call Roy and maybe taunt him about getting a woman or certain blonde haired boy. Chuckling at that he knew Roy was in love with Ed it was so easy to see, the taunting of Ed's height, the way he kept watch over the brothers especially the blonde, helping them out of difficult situations, and letting them know he was always their for the brothers when things got difficult or bad, that they could seek him out and he would help; he himself was like a older brother to the Elrics helping them in times of need as well.

The phone in his hand rang twice before a voice on the other line answered him.

"Colonel Roy Mustang speaking." Hughes almost chuckled at the expectancy of the voice, the way it crackled slightly probably wanting to know if Ed was coming to HQ or if the boy got hurt.

"Hey Roy, it's Hughes the team has caught an unusual bunch of henchmen though I have it under control." The other side of this call was silent for a few minutes as the only sound was the light breathing and soft sigh of a hard days work in the office, probably another day of paper work stacked so high he stayed until opening of HQ again thought Hughes.

"What happen this time?" asked Roy who was a bit skeptical of what happen, but let Hughes tell him because it had to be better then Hawkeye pointing her gun at her all day while he sat in his chair doing paper work.

"Well Sir the henchmen tried to catch a innocent by stander and Edward Elric, something about collecting people." Hughes voice was a bit grim, Roy noticed the notation in the voice sighing he put his white-gloved hand to his temples and messaged them.

"Who was the by stander and why did they want Fullmetal?" were the only words he could grope for at the moment seeing as signing papers had some how fried his whole entire brain.

"The guys name is Chirosu of The South Clan, er yeah and Ed told me the guyssaid his master collected pretty and beautiful things. I assume the things are people Roy, I would keep a close watch on Eddo once he gets back to Central there's no telling what might happen." He could hear the tightening of gloves over the line, that Roy made a fist and hit his oak table with a yelp of pain while he chuckled.

"Really Roy you need a lover! Come on a woman who can take care of you and your annoying head aches all th-" That's when Hughes got cut off, the dull beeping of a ended phone call hung in his hand as he smiled at it. Swiveling in the chair a few times his thoughts changed to his own family, Gracia his lovely wife and lover who had given birth to a lovely daughter one that Ed and Al helped to bring into this world; by accident that night Ed found that he could do Alchemy without the transmutation circle and thus he became a state Alchemist one of the youngest at age twelve. A dog of the military on the scent of the Philosophers stone, thought a vague picture of Ed with golden dog-ears and a tail, not to mention sniffing the ground made him laugh hysterically almost falling out of the chair. Getting himself off the floor and back into the chair his mind wondered back to his little girl as he got out a picture of her to look at. It was taken during summer time, when there was a heat wave so he invited the others over for a pool party since it was Saturday.

"Hey Roy come on in the pool, it's nice and cold!" Hughes called out to the man who came to the back of his yard, his friend was such a tight ass about things but lately that tightness seemed to melt away since the brothers arrived.

"I think I'll pass and go tan myself, besides I don't want to shrink." He smirked the smug bastard. Hughes chuckled knowing he was talking about Ed who was unfortunately not in the water though he had a swimming suit on he sat in the shade of a tree; poor boy he didn't want to swim and those automail limbs must be a bitch to take care of.

So Hughes got out of the pool an hour or so later to get his camera, on his way back out of the house he saw Roy and Ed in his living room sitting on the couch together. He blinked in mild amazement sneaking up on their conversation.

"Why's Al not here?" Roy asked nonchalantly turning to see the lifeless eyes of the boy staring at the wall, his hands were wrapped around his knees which would be up against his chest.

"At Auntie Pinako's, he always goose their for the summer and I didn't want him to miss the summers we used to have there." Was his muffled reply, moisture colleted on the red swim trunks he had, little by little the wet spot got bigger from tears he supposed as Roy lifted the boys chin up by two fingers.

"What's wrong Edward, do you miss your brother?" it was a normal question one would ask the child but in this case Hughes knew that wasn't it. Ed looked up at Roy's face and probably into his eyes to see the love radiating, the boy shook as tears still filled his eyes and fell down his rosy cheeks.

"I just want to feel loved…to be held once in a while by some one who loves me, I don't mean the kind of brotherly love that I get from Al…I..I-" Ed couldn't finish as he chocked on another sob fresh tears starting were the old ones had stopped, that's when a miracle happened well in Hughes' mind that is.

He watched Roy take the boy in his arms and wrap loving arms around Ed, pulling him into his lap and stroking his hair cooing sweat nothings into his ear, while rubbing his back.

"Why do you think you don't have this kind of love?" Roy had to ask that question to being about another round of sobs, but the boy hiccupped only and sighed resting against him.

"Because…I did forbidden Alchemy…the way I look, the way I act…no one wants a temper filled lover…" a small chuckle escaped him as golden hair hide Ed's face in shadow, that's when another miracle happened. Roy tipped Ed's chin up so he could see his eyes and kissed him, Hughes was cheering inside for him to keep going but something was poking his shoulder and he had to avert his eyes to his daughter!

He eeped when Roy and Ed looked his way, one looked mad enough to fry him to a crisp while the other was just mad and red faced. He laughed throatily taking Alysia into his hands, showing them her new bathing suit.

"Look guys! Alysia's new bathing suit isn't nit cute, oh and look it's goggles she has on her head!" the child in his arms giggled.

"Your a silly daddy, mommy wants to talk with you outside." The child looked at him and giggled again kissing his nose, after he put her down she ran outside to get into the pool. That day he got his buns toasted wholly to a black color this time and lost a few teeth; though those two act like it never happened but he know they fawn over each other and they still don't know it.

He chuckled at the picture he now held, it was taken after he found those two kissing. In the back round is his new pool, while Gracia stood off to the left wearing her blue wave bathing suit with a yellow robe and sun hat with red tie bow, she held Alysia who had on a tie dye bathing suit made just for her and some new spiffy goggles. He had on a black pair of bathing shorts with a picture of a white wolf on one of the legs and his hands were about Garcia's waist holding her close as she smiled and Alysia smirked. To the right of him was Roy wearing some dark blue navy shorts, while he held Ed in one hand and giving the boy bunny ears the other, and Ed was wearing a face of fury seeing as he got bunny eared by the Colonel Bastard, he wore red swimming trunks.

Looking back at that day he put the picture back in his back pocket, they were all so happy that day even though Ed looked like he was going to kill Roy he saw love in those eyes for just that day; after all that they ignored each other and what had transpired. So now he has plotted for them to get back together, and maybe she could help out Joushine and Soriana as well seeing as the man is all over and she allows it; some times unless she smacks him.

His stomach rumbled at him to hurry up and go get grub, he complied by putting the phone back on the receiver and getting up, soon the room was filled with darkness again each shadow seemed to have a second duplicate of it's own as night had already fallen. After dinner he would plot, as Ed always says.

"Plotting on an empty stomach isn't on my to do list." So with that in mind he went on his way to the dining car, oh the fun he would have wrecking those two State Alchemists life a grin settled on Hughes' face as he took a seat seeing the trio wasn't there and most likely in the compartment already.

"What will you have Sir?" asked a waitress, he gave his order and waited for his food, a glass of brandy was set on his table with a small noise of chink, it had two ice cubes in it he loved to have ice in alcohol it's just how it was when he began to work under Roy, maybe Roy was looking at that same picture from last summer he did give a copy to him and to Ed. Oh yes he made sure to give them both a copy as if to say I wont let you forget what happen.

A steaming plate of steak was set before him as he thanked the waitress kindly for the meal, he took a bite and almost lost it this was better then the Mess Hall, he was in heaven!

Eh second attempt at a chapter-by-chapter story but before I go on boys and gals I need four reviews before I post the next chapter. Please R&R for me!

Ed losses his Journal oh know, who finds it and will they exploit from it or gain insight from the chicken scratch written from within? Roy gets a surprise from a visitor and a present is bestowed, Hughes is at it again plotting, plotting, and well what can I say more plotting he's trying his hardest to get Roy and Ed together along with the other late blooming couple of Soriana and Joushine. Will they fall for charms or will hearts be broken never to be pieced back together again? A new threat arises, who is this boy and why dose he want Soriana and Edward, is it just for the good looks or is it really skin deep?

Ch2 Alchemist Unknown


	2. Unknown Alchemist

Well the next chapter is underway and I'm having much fun writing this story. 

Special thanks to my first reviewer fobroks21, at least I know some one likes my stories. I'll be trying to up date the others as soon as possible but I seem to get side tracked a lot along the way and life is so demanding yeah know?

Sori: What do you think Yoai-san?

Yoai-san: I'm thinking the smutty dream should come next. smirks

Sori: blinks Um okay cough I don't own any of the FMA characters, but Soriana, Joushine, Blade, Xaung, Kiowa, and a few other names I have made up are mine. Explicit content, Yoai goodness, and death, you have been warned.

Yoai-san: Just get on with the story!

Sori: grumbles Fine; now here's the next installmenenjoy:)

Rated M for Mature aduiances only and I don't own FMA characters so that means you don't sue.

Alchemist Meets Demon

Ch2 Alchemist Unknown

Roy sighed he had gotten a call from Major Hughes about a fight on the train; he really didn't know that would happen. Questions swam around his mind like school fish, who was this person that wanted Ed? Why did they want him in the first place? Where they going use him for something?

He messaged his temples again, squinting looking at the phone that was slammed down on the receiver when Hughes said he needed a woman. His eyes flitted over to the locked drawer as he took a key from his pocket and unlocked it, picking up a picture in light brown framing. He smiled the picture was taken last year at a small pool party at Hughes residence, he really didn't want to go swimming and it seemed that Ed wasn't inclined to go swimming either.

Later that day thought he found the child crying and tried to console him, but that look in those golden eyes crushed him to the point of pulling Ed into his arms to hug. Those eyes were so emotional, so lost and looking for love that wasn't a family type of love, the kind he craved. Ed was no longer a child now; he was 18 years old and considered an adult.

He sighed again his feelings for Ed seemed to get in the way of lots of things lately, while he did paper work and Riza held up a gun to his head to keep him working he would look forward to when he came to give a report. It was a nice break from gunpoint and it was fun to tease him about his height, it made him so angry.

Staring at the picture he chuckled, he was holding Ed about the waist while giving the small blonde bunny ears with his other hand smirking like a child. Ed really didn't think it was funny since he was a little red faced, but he thought he detected a bit of blush in the red of anger there.

A soft knock made him almost drop the picture as he put it back in his cabinet and locked it putting the key in his pocket patting it.

"Come in." was his gruff reply as Lieutenant Hawkeye came in with more papers and a look of utter dismay on her face as if one had just slapped her, she sighed shutting the door and setting the papers on his desk.

"What's wrong?" He ventured to ask her as she sat on the edge of his oak desk, her finger was stroking the gun she had at her hip, eyes now ablaze with fire and anger.

"Havoc pinched my ass." She said through clenched teeth, he couldn't help but chuckle at that he always thought Havoc was a man's man, at one point in time he actually though that Havoc was in love with Cain.

"Did you do anything afterwards?" he asked wondering how she handled the situation, probably shot him either a) killing him, b) mortally wounding him, or c) wounding him so Cain would come to the rescue and realize his love for Havoc. He figured choice a and or b as she hopped off his desk to face him, oh lord it was the gaze of doom as the fiery pits of hell were cast behind her.

"I shot him and missed but Cain came to save his ass again." She grumbled looking pissed.

"I swear that man gets off on pinching woman's ass'." Roy chuckled at her as she cast him a don't you dare look with her hand still on her gun. He sighed shaking his head getting back to work as she leaned against the wall watching him, it had been three hours so far since Hughes had called and the train wouldn't get here until midnight so his thoughts often drifted back to that summers day while the scratching of a pen to crisp white paper was the only noise in the silenced office. Roy looked up to see a smirk on Riza's face, he wondered what she was thinking and then he didn't want to know as a sweat drop made it's way down his head and he got back to work when her hand took the gun out of it's hip holster to look at.

Riza welcomes the quite for once, it had been so long since she had gotten time to think though her thoughts now were to kill Havoc, she couldn't Cain would be so mad at her even if she just hurt him juat a little. But that little fantasy of having her gun out and shooting the annoying men for the shit they put her through, oh yes that got a smirk, an evil smirk on her lips as she chuckled softly.

Her hand went to the gun at her hip holster, taking it out she looked at it the silver gun glinted dangerously at her. She had a boyfriend long ago that was like her gun, he stayed loyal to her and even was there when she needed him but then he thought to cheat on her. It was many years before she became a Lieutenant here at HQ and that what caused her to have an icy demeanor with some men.

_It was a cold December she had just gotten a hot cocoa at a stand, Central was so beautiful in her opinion when it snowed; the soft pieces of frozen rain blew all over with a soft howling of wind. She had thought to go Christmas shopping for Hanzu; he was a great guy, strong, sensitive and very handsome. He even showed off at the target practice area where she first met him, she had been very clumsy with the gun and he had come over to help her with it by standing behind her and putting his hands around hers to show her the correct way to shoot a firearm._

_She walked about Centrals town for a while just relishing the fact of having a lover for the first time it felt good and she didn't need to carry so many burdens on her own, also had someone to tell her troubles to who would comfort her in times of need and want. Walking into a craft shop she looked around sipping on the hot liquid that scalded her throat but in a good way, she put her fuzzy white coat cap back while soft pieces of snow fell from the action._

_It had caught her eye, once she had gone down a random isle it was just sitting there with a bunch of other junk in a bin marked down for 50 off. Reaching into the wooden bin she brought out a snow globe with a male angel in it, he was wearing a white flowing robe of white, dark hair swirled in the water as the brown eyes looked on joyously, while he played the flute. It looked almost like Hanzu, except his eyes weren't brown but green, that's when she got the idea to take it a pawn shop to have them fix it up, the glass itself looked very old and yellow, while the paint on the angel itself was disappearing. The wings though were beautiful; they were a shiny white gold as a small cherub child peaked out from the left wing with a lute in hand as if to play along with the male angel._

_She shook it the pieces of what was supposed to be white snow was now yellow and brown with old age. She would change that to glitter of some sort and have the cherub child fixed as well. Walking over to the cashier she was fingering the fine workman ship of the mini platform the globe sat on, golden chipped miniature bows strung together to wind about the perimeter while garden leaf designs wove about and into each other to create the illusion of a garden with small rose petals dancing with the leaves. Her hand fiddled with the designs on the counter as she reached into her purse for the money and paid bidding the woman good-bye and picking up her treasure thinking of a way to wrap it once it was done._

_She was now on her way to the pawnshop, she had a friend who would fix this up for her and maybe have it done at half price if she was lucky enough._

_"Riza, what's this piece of junk?" asked Herbert the old man took the globe in hand rotating it watching the nasty snowfall inside and snorted at the crappy workman ship on the thing it was prosaically old, older then him!_

_"Could you fix it up for me, it's going to be a present for Hanzu." Her eyes light up in that special way as the old man raised an eyebrow but smiled at her._

_"Come back in three days, I'll be done then and this time I'm afraid you'll have to pay full price my dear." He chuckled handing her the paper bill that was printed up right on the spot._

_She took the paper and sighed it wasn't that much, besides it would worth seeing that happy look on Hanzu's face when he got it._

_"Okay take care of it for me Herby." She giggled walking out of the store as the bells on it jingled her departure. She felt like celebrating but not by herself so she took a detour to the park, she knew Hanzu would be gone for a while since he had business in Tubala. She smiled walking on the crunchy soft snow to look over the frozen pond; couples were bundled up in gloves and scarf's skating around the frozen water in all its glory._

_She was reminded of the first time they went ice-skating, he had fallen first as she tumbled down into his lap they shared a loud laugh and then kissed. It was then that's he picked her up and then the rest was history as she gave herself to him that night._

_A giggle caught her attention, a red head was leaning on a man at the edge of the pond his arm about her lovingly her pale skin was flushed from the cold probably. The man looked at her with love in those green eyes she knew so well. My god was that Hanzu? She crept up on them walking over casually and then hiding behind a tall shrub as the girl was lead to a bench and they sat down._

_"Hanzu will you spend Christmas with me this year? The family wants to meet you." It was the red head talking as she peaked from the side of the shrub, Hanzu's hand was still about her waist as he chuckled. Dark strands of black hair fell into his face as the red head tucked them behind his ear like she always did._

_"No I'm afraid that will have to wait for awhile you know how business is, they make me work for long hours. So sorry honey bear." That made her blood run cold, he was on a business trip not here and yet here he was telling a lie! She couldn't take it as her vision became blurry, she sobbed quietly at first but then let it all out as she let herself be seen by her boy friend who yelled at her._

_"Riza wait!" he left the red head behind sputtering as she heard loud footfalls in the snow, she ran to the inner most part of the park sitting down on the wheel-go-round as weight was distributed to the left of her. She kept crying as a pair of arms reached out for her, she swatted them away._

_"You bastard! WHY!" was the only questioned she wanted to know and for him to tell her. He looked taken aback when she finally snapped and slapped him hard in the face, before he could say anything she yelled again._

_"I don't want to know anymore, get away from me or I'll call the police about a stalker!" she growled out in her misery as she ran far away from him, from the pain, the loneliness she would endure this year. She ran not knowing where her feet were taking her as she looked up and saw the pawnshop and knew what she had to do. Flinging the door open with gusto she looked around the front of the shop for Herbert must be in the back she thought looking around for the globe. She found it behind the front desk and sighed looking at the angel globe and without remorse she hopped over the desk taking the globe in hand and throwing it to the ground that's when Herbert came in; he was a bit disappointed at her for ruining something but he went over to hug her, he had a cup of coffee in hand and set it down on the desk._

_"Before you say anything, my life shattered with that globe Herbert, my heart is now in pieces just as the sharp glass, and I can see myself cowering from not being loved. I can't love again Herbert. God it hurts." She fell to her knees in despair as her once kind eyes had changed; she was a lighthearted child in an adult's body once and then she changed to a cold-hearted woman who didn't want love._

_That year she spent Christmas with a bottle of refined red wine and some gingerbread cookies, she drank the whole bottle and passed out on the couch._

Sighing the memories of past loves are painful she thought clicking the gun to make Mustang work faster; she watched fascinated at the way his dark eyes got a bit wide and fiery as though his life was on the line, but then he got back to work now only looking at her now and then. Sometimes he would try and sneak a glance or look at her from the sides of his eyes, he never got his work done on time it irked her to no end. They usually went home around one in the morning and she guessed he was only fooling around because he wanted to meet Hughes, and Ed at the train station. It was great to see Roy finally take an interest in someone for so long, no scratch that the boy was his obsession when he first saw him in his office. While the chibi boy asked about having a party or something more for getting his watch Roy smirked, it wasn't a hungry smirk but one of friendly and welcoming not to scar the boy to much.

She watched Roy grope for more papers; low and behold all of them were gone! He looked over at were his hand was, nothing but polished oak desk stared back at him. He looked at that spot for about five minutes before realizing he was actually done. Riza chuckled at him as he looked up a smirk on his face, the clock ticked by slowly showing that it only 10.

"You want to go wait for them at the train station Lieutenant?" was all Roy said getting up from his seat, earlier he had taken his blue uniform jacket off since it was a bit hot in here and now he put it back on buttoning up the golden buttons, that sent him into a frenzy of day dreaming about a certain blonde boy who was coming home to the dorms. He was so excited on the inside, his heart was cheering him on but his brain told his body not to betray anything least Riza suspect something.

"I believe it sounds like a wonderful idea Colonel" he watched her go out of his office to get a coat as he pulled his own coat off the wooden wrack, thus turning the lights out and closing his office door. Once he locked up and put on his coat he was joined by Riza, they walked side-by-side in the HQ building until they were outside she walked a bit faster then him as he dawdled behind people on his mind.

So some one wants Ed for a collection item? What is wrong with this person, people aren't dolls to put on display, no he won't let the boy go and won't let him out of his sights once he gets back here to Central, though he won't be the one to watch him that would be to obvious, it was like putting a kick me sign on your own back. Armstrong would be a good bodyguard since he did an exallent job last time when Scar was gallivanting through Central killing Alchemists. He knew regular people were being taken as well as Alchemists, its been happening for about a month or so now here. Family members would go out on a train or on a trip on their own and not show up for days or weeks. No ransom note or trace of them was found anywhere, strange enough not even alchemy was found to have aided this person in anyway; the only clue was a patch of fur belonging to a wolf but they didn't have wolfs here unless one went to the zoo and the zoo keeper said those wolfs were in their cage all night.

Yes he knew of the kidnappings but at first they didn't know why these people were being targeted and Hughes served in a way to give him the clue of the missing puzzle. The documents signed tonight were of the past few weeks of people missing, he found most kidnapped seemed to be teens, the majority were girls and but a few were boys 18 years or a bit older.

This person calls himself or herself the Collector Alchemist, taking humans as collectables it seems. But what would he/she gain from this? He was stopped in thoughts as Riza waved a hand at him; he blinked at her ad she chuckled.

"Where here Colonel, you might want to take a seat." She said pointing to a row of wooden long waiting chairs. Since they wouldn't be here now he decided a nap would do him some good, so with that he sat with Riza while she took out a newspaper from her back pocket to read.

"Wake me up when they get here." He yawned behind a hand, while taking a bench next to the one she sat on and laid down for rest. It was a few moments before he was settled in, a wooden bench isn't the best place to sleep but it was this or get hyped up on coffee, which he didn't want; he was already getting off a coffee high from this morning.

Riza just shook her head and sighed, that man really needed more sleep but he never really finished his paperwork this early so it was the perfect time for him to rest before dealing with the short one. Unfolding the paper she flicked it slightly to get the pages to stay erect as she read a article called "Military Be Wary of The Citizens" her eyes grew large as she read the small article, it seemed the citizens were looking for their own and some went missing recently, it seems the towns folk don't trust them anymore what a joke. The government was corrupt she knew that but not every human being was evil in the Military, at least the ones under the Colonel weren't corrupt and sure as hell Ed and Al aren't corrupt she blinked reading on and waiting while Roy snoozed.

Darkness consumed Chirosu as he ran into a cave, taking a torch from the wall he walked into the cave. It's interior was very creepy, his boss loved it that way besides the fact that the cave was there to hide the entrance into the place he called home.

Bats squeaked at him for using the torch he snorted at the creature they were unclean and very nasty in his opinion. The fire cast shadows around him when growling came to his ears he chuckled knowing he was getting closer to the front door. Walking down a steep grade in the earth he stumbled a bit as a cut appeared on his side, he growled that girl got him! Well no matter the boss would take care of her real good; he knows how to manipulate others into doing what he wants them to and to gain what he wants from them.

A metal door stood in front of him, the metal gleaming menacingly at him as he took the wheel like knob in hand and turned it to the right a few times stepping back the door made a whoosh sound as dust was kicked up and it opened up for him to step through. He took those few steps necessary to be in as the metal door swung shut to make the torch blow out, but there was no need of the fire anymore because of the other torches up ahead, they made a soft glow like fireflies in the night of a sweet smelling spring.

The scent of wolf wafted to his nose suddenly as he came upon his clan, the woman were tucking in some of the children reading the stories about the clan, the moon, or about their great leader.

Growling got his attention as two males started to fight, both were equally matched how ever as they tussled around and almost got a child hurt, the mother of said child growled at them both smacking them both across the face digging her claws in there faces, pointing to and yelling.

"Do you know what you almost did to my son! You big oafs! If you want to fight do it in another area were the children don't sleep!" from were he stood Chirosu could tell that was Ninana she had given birth to a small boy his name Kitchu a strong boy, who excelled in much. He chuckled at the looks on both the males faces but in the world of demons and animals among the humans one must understand to hurt the young will upset the mother into a righteous fury and some times one can't get out of the mess made because the mother might want death instead of strict warning growl and swipe of the deadly claws.

Both the males grumbled about female inpetilance as both got their rears kicked into a wall, Ninana snorted at them going back over to her frightened child and cooing to him and began to sing a song for him.

Hush little child let the waves rock you to sleep

Close those bright eyes my darling boy

Do you see the waters of oceanic blue?

Feel the ship wavering softly

Let those heavy lids slide

So you can dream those wondrous dreams

Hush little child let the waves rock you to sleep.

Once she was done the boy in her arms yawned curling up against her and softly nuzzling his head into her chest not wanting to be put to sleep but she only smiled putting the child back into warm fur covers, the boy whimpered lightly but when she kissed his cheek he sighed happily and snuggled in the covers for the warmth he lost from her body.

She only needed to scent that he had a cut as she ran up to him and pulled him down into the quite den of sleeping children and rowdy males, some of whom were elders who were playing a game the humans called chess.

"Chirosu you should have told me you were hurt." Her own expression was of hurt as red eyes had shown him the first sob that brought on tears, the salty smell assaulted his nose as he held her tight in his arms and sighed; her crying would wake the little ones so he steered her into another part of the cave that was considered the dinning room no one was there at this time of night seeing as feeding time was already over.

Pieces of bone littered the floor in piles, some broken in half to get the marrow others whole and chewed on. They were all different colors, white, pale white, gray, yellow, and brown from its days rotting down here to become the soil beneath they're bare feet

Hands reached over to his side were the cut was he grimaced at the fingers probing at the light cut. He took those hands within his own to stop Ninana and growled at her eyes glaring but they softened as she sighed giving in to the male of his clan, which he was. He took her chin in his hand, as she looked ground ward and looked her straight in the eyes.

"What is wrong Nini?" it wasn't a pet name rather a family name that each member of his clan called her, moisture gathered in small pearl clumps on her cheeks as she hugged him roughly they both fell to the floor in a heap, he wrapped his arms around the woman and sighed rubbing her back.

"You risk your life for us so much Chichi, we all love you as a brother and leader. Why must the master send you on such dangerous missions?" she whimpered out nuzzling into his chest as he stood and brought her with him. His cut had healed itself now; the only proof it had even been there was the thin line of dried blood that flaked off. Her pale skin seemed to get paler from torchlight as her red eyes flickered and her wild messy orange hair blew in an invisible wind, crimson lips frowned as the bottom lip was being chewed on. She wore a tan one-piece fur top and a tan loincloth, her tail was an orange brown color and ears were pointed like an elf seeing as she was a full demon.

"I must do this for our clan, you and the others knew we were dyeing in that village governed by the Wolfman's. I do this to protect you and your cub from the horrors of the human world and the corrupt demons who plague the pups nightmares." He cooed this to her softly petting her hair as she looked at him with a watery smile.

"Go over see that the children are asleep Nini, then go to bed I must be off soon after feeding to meet up with the master." His voice was firm and commanding as she sighed at him heavily he could feel the breath against his chest and he shivered, she giggled and got away from his strong grip.

"Very well, I would like to talk with you later though about a new mate." With another girlish giggle she was off to watch the young children sleep.

"You know she loves you right?" said a voice from the door as Ninana left; it was one of the men who had been fighting earlier.

"Bardog why do you fight with the other males over such petty reasons?" he asked looking about the cave floor finding a hunk of meat still on the bone of what used to be a cow, he tore into the meat with gusto ripping off large hunks as cold blood ran down his chin dripping to the floor with a soft plop as each pearl shape came off his chin. After finding food he found a place that was void of bones in the dinning room and sat down on a rock formation that looked some what like a seat, he patted for the other to follow and sit the male did and grunted doing so.

Bardog was a strapping young wolf demon, he was lean and muscular, he wore a strap of plate armor as he did, and knew how to handle a sword as he did but his specialty was hand-to-hand combat. Bardog was his right hand man when things got out of control but from what he saw tonight it didn't look good. He seemed to like the furry leggings since they were worn all the time, he said once that armor plates on the feet made him slow and Chirosu was believing him at this point, perhaps he should replace his foot plate with another fur legging? He finished off his meal in no time flat as he began chewing the bone for the marrow inside.

"So what was it this time?" he asked between chewing on the bone while his friend had stayed silent.

"That bastard Kolui was making his chamber bigger then everyone else's because his wife is due sometime this full moon, I got angry and we started fighting when Ninana put kit to bed." His friend grumbled as he finally snapped the bone in half he was licking the soft substance as he spoke.

"I will have a talk with Kolui and his mate later when I return from a talk with the master, I bid you farewell till then my friend." He stood up throwing the bone onto the floor, he licked his lips and chin to make him more presentable, then decided to go look for some water. He went back into the sleeping chambers to find a bone bowl was full of cold water and a fur there for him to dry his face.

Smiling he washed his face hurriedly going back up the dip to the metal door and taking a detour into one of the back rooms none of the others knew was there in the cave. He went around a bend to take a right at a cement statue of the master and took a left of a dragon statue. Once that was done he stepped up to double oak wooden doors that were plain and opened in their own accord. He stepped into the darkened room the shadows not making him jump nor cower in fear he was a proud wolf for God sakes; thought the temperature change bothered him even with furry clothes on. He stood in the middle of this cold roo for quite some time till a voice spoke up.

"Chirosu why haven't you brought the Princes Soriana?" it wasn't an old voice but a young one, sounded as young as him maybe the age of the girl he was supposed to kidnap.

"Master I'm sorry but a blonde boy with two fake limbs intervened…" he whimpered, now he cowered in fear for when the master was angry he paid big, last time he was beat up so bad that his cuts opened up when he moved, he was even placed in a special cell were one could control the temperature in which the master did making it so cold that the oozing blood dried on his cuts it felt like razors digging into his skin. He shivered at that torture he had to stay in the cave for a month to recover first from the cuts and then the change in temperature.

"Fake limbs? Were they metal?" there was hope in the masters voice as he found when he whimpered he had crouched down to the ground to make himself small, standing back up with courage and maybe hope this time he wouldn't get killed he spoke as fluently as possible without fear in his voice.

"Yes, he had two metal limbs and a very weird eye color for a human." There was noise behind him as a shadowy figured moved around, the slapping of feet to tile was heard as something moved closer to him scene on high alert but he wouldn't move; he had willed himself not to move when the master watched him from the back.

"What color were they?" the voice was now next to his ear as lips brushed past it, he couldn't help the shiver that ran down his spine. Hand began to wonder about his spine, warm fingers tracing a path straight down eliciting more shivers.

"Th-they were gold master, g-gold." He whispered as the one at his back chuckled nibbling on his ear, those hands no longer played with his back but reached around his waist to grab him and pull him against a muscled chest; the breathing on his neck made the small hairs rise to the heat and possible danger he was in.

"Good boy Chirosu, that would be the Fullmetal Alchemist who is the young boy prodigy that I want. Nab Soriana as well, they are both powerful and beautiful in my eyes." The breathing located back to his neck as kisses were distributed.

He took in a breathe of relief this time the master was very happy with him, something that happened more and more these days. But the touching had stopped as something cold was put against his neck; to him it smelt like iron.

"Do not fail me this time Chirosu or I will kill you myself." The voice said before slashing a deep cut in his throat, he tried to talk but gurgled out blood as it spewed from the gash as he fell to the floor the pain was unbearable was that poison on the blade?

"My dearest play thing, you will be healed once I'm done but do not fail…" were the last words he heard as lips descended onto his gash nibbling and chewing on the bloody flesh. His head began to swim vision going blurry, he knew he would blackout soon and go unconscious from blood lose seeing as it was being sucked into a mouth. The last thing seen were the eyes of his master, dark forest green glowing with hunger for blood and a kill but he knew he would be fine the masters saliva would heal the cut and he would get a blood transfusion once he was able to stand.

Blackness claimed Chirosu as his master sucked on the slit throat, the only sound that night besides the small talk was the slurping of one eating his dinner in private.

After their meal the trio went back to Edwards compartment where Hughes already was waiting for them, he smiled as they came in.

"Enjoy yourselves?" he asked as the three sat down across from him with Soriana in the middle.

"Cut the crap Hughes, I know you were spying on us earlier." Grumbled Soriana who seemed a bit antsy and angry. Ed rolled his eyes bit kept an eye on Joushine, that man seems so weird and it's obvious he's in love with Soriana but she dosen't look his age.

"Well when we get back to Central Ed you'll be under supervision, along with Soriana." Hughes chuckled at both the teens faces, Ed's was contorted in total degust, his lip moving but not sound coming as his eyes got wide, that's when he went on a ran about being told what to do and a dog on a leash. Soriana on the other hand sighed probably used to the treatment of being supervised seeing as Joushine was with her all the time but they could take her off his hands for a while so he could be by himself to think.

"Ed calm down, you can't get out of this by behaving like a child." Hughes sighed pushing up his glasses while watching a brooding Soriana but she stayed silent nonetheless. Now wasn't the time to argue with Ed, they really needed sleep they would be in Central in about an hour or two.

"Guys get some sleep." Hughes said jumping up to stretch, popping the kinks out of his sore neck and rubbing it with a hand afterwards.

"If it hurts so much after stretching then don't do it Hughes." Soriana yawned looking out the large window and frowning; oh yeah she missed the sun going down since Joushine had to change. She always loved the sunrise he knew when she came to Central that first year.

_He was walking along the hall thinking of his wife Gracia, she had gotten pregnant and boy was he a happy camper! He would be a father soon or as Riza put it, he would be a father in a few more months when the baby grew._

_He had papers to drop off at Roy's office that day and that's what he was coming back from, yelling from an open window caught his attention as he went over to it to poke a head out. The sight that greeted him almosthad him falling out of the second story building of HQ; Roy was yelling at a new subordinate about something so he snuck on out to listen in on the conversation._

_"-of the tree Soriana your sister is worried about you!" Roy grumbled actually climbing up the tree to get to the person, suddenly he couldn't see either and the talking stopped or so he thought as he walked over to the tree and took a look in the branches._

_"-ver knew what my sister saw in you Mustang and she shouldn't worry she knows I risk my life." Grumbled a female voice, as Hughes stepped around the tree halfway he saw a swaying red and silver highlighted braid. A soft chuckle followed afterwards by a smack and Roy falling out of the branches to land with his head in the ground._

_"Mustang if you weren't my sisters boyfriend at the moment I would of killed you, and next time I find out you've been hitting on other girls or my other sisters I'll break your limbs and eat them." She growled out jumping from her branch to land next to the Colonels spasaming body, she smiled looking up into the sky as the pale yellows were painted about with light pink fading to a red. The moon and stars came out to play some time later while navy blues and dark purples weaved into the sky to_ _dance around the sparkling jewels of the night._

_"Major Hughes, I just love the sunset." The girl named Soriana said turning to look at him as his mouth gaped like a fish out of water._

_"Oh tell Roy I'll be seeing him later on about my sister and that promise he made to her." She shook her head and couldn't seem to resist pinching Mustangs ass cheek as the man came to consciousness trying to heave his head out of the ground._

At that he laughed his ass off with Ed wondering what was son funny and Soriana chuckling.

"You always knew I liked sunrises and sunsets, oh I do hope he remembers his promise and mine." Her eyes glittered dangerously as Hughes' laughing calmed down to a few chuckles this really wasn't good but Roy hadn't known and still dosen't know that when you break up with a demon their siblings will come after you; now he had to keep Soriana and Ed from killing Roy he was going to be unusually busy when he got back to Central. Maybe his sweet daughter Alysia could turn those cold hearts of stone into warm loving people it was worth a try seeing as the two would probably spend lots of time together and there's nothing he can do about it this time. If she spazzs out or what ever or it's that time of month she turns into her form then there's nothing he can do at the moment, Ed will then know what she is and he can only hope they don't mistake her for a chimera.

"Hughes will we be confined to a dorm room?" he nodded his head to her question as she sighed heavily, Joushine put his hand on her shoulder as she looked tiredly back at him with weary eyes; Hughes had never seen Soriana this tired before he was told demons rarely even slept and when they did it was just for a little while.

"Yes, now get some sleep you two, Jou I need to talk with you." Getting up from his seat Hughes stood going over to the door and sliding it open and waiting for the other man to follow him, he was a bit reluctant to leave the girls side but she chided him along and pushed him off her chair.

"Go on Jou, he only wants to talk." Soriana smiled at Jou as he grimaced back at her as if he had been cut but nodded his head going out the open the door as Hughes closed it. They were going to talk about the situation how it was going to be executed and that Jou couldn't help right now that he would jeopardize her safety. She lay down on the chair surprised to find a pillow under her head while looking up to see bright golden eyes looking into her silver.

"Thank you." She murmured turning her head watching him flop down on his own chair bed, which had a pillow on it as well.

"So what are you called The Silver Kitsune Alchemist?" she knew he didn't mean to pry, he was only curious she complied not telling him the whole truth but only half.

"The energy color that I have is silver, as yours is blue we all have different colored energy so it's easier to tell whose it is; as for the kitsune part I don't know, they say I look like one or act as one but I'm not so sure." She stifled a yawn with her hand curling up like a kitten and rolling over for sleep, she really didn't want to talk anymore sleep seemed to be more amusing then talking at the moment.

"Night Ed." She whispered closing her eyes as Ed nodded to her curling up on his own bed; she seemed very tired and venerable now. He watched her sleep for a while she was a firecracker when she awake but now she looked like an innocent child just as he would have been had it not been for his mother's death and the use of forbidden alchemy.

He finally yawned the day had warn on him as well, it seemed Hughes and Jou would be gone for some time to talk as it were. He settled his head on the soft pillow and closed his eyes for dreamland to take him away.

_Darkness consumed him even as he opened his eyes; it was like a tightly wrapped blanket had attached itself to his body. He tried alchemy on it but the blue light did nothing, next he tried to wiggle his way out of it but that didn't work either his whole life was flashing in minds eye and before he knew it he was in a cold place._

_"Edwarrrrrd…" a voice called out to him, a slimy limb patted his head, and he screamed bloody murder to anyone who would hear him._

_"Edwarrrrd do not be ssscared…you resurrected meeee…" smelly rotten flesh hit his nostrils as a bony gray face with eyes missing was looking at him from above. He wasn't wrapped in a blanket but was being held by the corpse of his mother!_

_"No let me go, let me go please!" his pleas were heard but the monster wouldn't let him go, it held on tighter digging the bony nails into his side and the broken ribs puncturing his back. He struggled in the arms of his dead mother who held fast to him like a treasure, the bony head came down on his golden hair in a kiss of affection but to him it sent shivers down his spine as she combed her hand through his hair taking the braid out and nuzzling him like a mother would._

_"Get off me! Go away, let me go!" he screamed himself hoarse trying to get away, that's when a sound echoed through the darkness. That sound, where had he heard it from before? Ed's fog crazed mind didn't realize who it was that made the noise but it came closer, he squinted in the darkness to see a orange glow coming closer like a_ _beckon of hope._

_The dead corpse that held him turned it's skeletal like head in an inhuman fashion, turning the head around on the neck so it faced the back watching the orange glow coming faster this time, the closer it got the faster it got. The mother corpse hissed at it as she stood placing Ed at her hip and walking away from it, but the orange glow got to her before she could get away as it made her drop him and he tumbled to a mess into the darkness again hugging his knees to his chest and rocking back and forth shivering not from the cold but from old memories._

_He thought he could hear Nina's voice calling for him._

_"Big brother!" something collided with him, he looked at the distorted child beast, and she was fused with her dog to make a chimera. Paws wound there way around him in a friendly hug as a tongue licked his tears away in a comforting manner. He leaned into her crying for all it was worth only to have her blow up before his very eyes, organs and innards were splattered across his face along with large splotches of blood. His eyes quivered as they filled with tears again, he brought up his white gloved hands they had blood on them and pieces of unknown tissue._

_"Nina…" his voice quivered out as he fell to the floor and curled up in a ball._

_"Fullmetal get up." He heard a voice he knew in the back of his mind, but at the moment he was lost in his mind._

_"Fullmetal I said get up." The voice was a bit more rough this time as a hand was laid on him jumped up to see an orange glowing fire on the tips of white gloved fingers, he watched the fire dance as it was reflected in his glazed red eyes. He looked at the slim fingers as they reached out for him again pulling him into a strong chest; he struggled knowing something bad would happen again. He closed his eyes waiting for the evil to return when it didn't he opened up his eyes to stare into a pair of charcoal colored eyes that light a fire deep within, heat began pooling in his belly as he felt hot._

_"Fullmetal your fine now." He knew that voice, he knew those eyes they were Roy's! He struggled to get out of his grip but alas the man had a tight hold on him and wouldn't let him go, soon he relaxed in the embrace melting into the strong chest._

_"Ed, lay with me." Were the words that tickled his ear as lips played with the lobe nibbling on it affectionately, he shivered at the hot breath while Roy pulled him closer in intimacy_. (Sorry guys but from here if you want to see the formentened scene it will be posted in its under the same Tittle and my names WhiteWolfOfIce, again sorry guys.)

"Ed it's time to wake up." Something shook him; he looked up half lidded to see a distorted face foggy face.

"Eh?" he asked with a parched throat.

"Edward get up you lazy bum!" was that Soriana?

He opened his eyes slowly as three blurry circles came into focus to become Hughes, Soriana and Jou's face they were all looking down at him. Wait a minute, why was he on the floor? A blush crept up to his cheeks when he remembered what had happen in his dream, that felt so real and yet it wasn't, dreams usually hype him up if there like that and that was how his dreams had went since he met Roy Mustang.

"You were moaning in your sleep." Soriana said giving him her hand as he as he was pulled up with little effort on his part.

"Wh-what did I say?" he asked a blush appearing on his cheeks as he faked a morning yawn and looked about for his red coat. She smiled at him; it wasn't the all-knowing smile that at least comforted him.

"You were moaning for you mom and some one named Nina." She softly spoke, stifling a yawn with her hand. He sighed watching her go out of the compartment while he searched for his suitcase and grabbed it his red coat fell from atop it, catching it and putting it on he ran out of the compartment to catch up with Soriana and Jou.

Hughes had come across something interesting last night as he fingered the journal in his pocket, it was intruding on someone's life but Ed really needed a lover, weather it be a woman or Roy in this case he chuckled evilly plotting. An idea then popped into his head, he would give the journal to Roy and let him read it oh yes this was going to be delicious.

He meet up with the other three once getting off the station to find Riza standing with a newspaper under one arm and poking Roy to get up; it was a comical sight. Ed was laughing so hard he was doubled over holding his stomach, while Soriana snorted at the sight a frown on her face as if expecting the man to be awake at this hour. Jou just stared into space while watching over the girl, his distaste was known from the expression on his face.

"Colonel their here!" Riza prodded Roy with her finger, he rolled over swiping a hand at her, but once he heard Ed's laughing he growled getting up at last a sour look on his face. His mind was still in the foggy essence of the dream world and shooting into the clouds when a hand came very close to his head and then a loud slap followed making him come awake fully. His eyes focused on a girl frowning at him, her outfit wasn't very slutty and he hadn't remembered bedding her but then the sparkling watch from lamp light caught his eye, he opened his mouth again as that hand slapped him a second time to shut him up it seems.

"You bastard…" the girl shook visibly as her silver eyes pierced his, his brain finally caught up with him he had the scence to run when she growled like an animal would.

"You broke up with my sister and made sure I didn't know, when my older sister came home crying to me that you broke up with her…" she raised her hand, fingers cracking in a dangerous way.

"You made a promise to Kiowa and you broke it…it's my duty to uphold the laws of my village and kill you!" she slapped him a third time as Hughes came up to her she held up her hand to silence him, this time her slap had hurt him for he had four fingernail marks across the cheek.

"…but seeing as this isn't my village I can't kill you but I can sure hurt you in more ways then one." She snorted as an unknown man came up behind her crimson eyes looking to him in degust as she turned around and sighed, the man wrapped an arm around her waist.

"You can do more later Soriana, now you must rest again to regain strength." the deep voice of the man said while the girl in his arms shivered, Roy knew better Soriana wasn't a weak girl she appeared to be so but when faced with danger she was on it and actually she herself was dangerous.

"Before anything else is done why don't we take this to my house, their I will explain what will be done to protect Fullmetal and Silver." He stood looking at both children, he got a heated glare form Soriana and an equally angry glare from Ed as he snorted pink staining his cheeks for some reason and turning his head as not to look him in the eye like usual.

"Sounds good to me Roy, we walking or did you drive an car here?" Hughes sighed relief he had really thought the girl was going to kill Roy, but then where would he of gotten another person for Ed to fall in love with.

"Unfortunately Hughes no, we walked and yes you all have to walk to my house it's not that far." He chuckled as Hughes walked over to the man and slipped something into his coat pocket, he was about to ask when the man put his index finger to his lips in a shh fashion. With a nod he was silent wondering if the others had seen the exchange but in fact the others were ahead of him and Hughes walking, Ed was talking with Riza while Soriana and the new guy were just silent but it seemed it was shared silence in a way. Maybe he should be the one in front since it was his house they were walking to, so he and Hughes jogged to the front so the others knew where they were going.

"So Hughes what is it you gave me?" he said in a hushed whisper, the other chuckled shaking his head in mirth.

"You'll have to find out once were done talking and all the little ones are asleep." The man shoved his glasses up his nose with his index finger and those glasses glinted dangerously at him, oh lord what as he up to now he knew that look and was going to give Hughes the book back when he went on his own way, waving to them all.

"I believe you can handle it from here Roy, Gracia is expecting me home." He so lied his way to get home but Roy didn't mind, one last person not to see off into the night.

As if that was her cue to go next Riza jogged up next to Roy to tell him something along the same lines, except that she had to feed Black Hyate.

"Later then Lieutenant" Ed said with a sigh thrusting his hands back into those black pants, he had watched Hughes talk with that bastard Colonel about something and now he was doomed to be in that mansion of his for ever; never getting out until it was time to get Al probably.

Roy slowed down to came to a slower walk as Ed was next to him, he grinned at the boy who looked a little flushed pink staining his cheeks and boy would he like to know what the short stuff was thinking. He sighed as did the boy, who put both hands behind his head, though he stopped since they were at his place, Ed bumped into him mumbling curses to high heaven. The other to had stopped as well; he had expected both to spout off about how he was even able to live in a large house.

"What the hell! Your liven in style while me and Al have to share a one room dorm you damned Colonel!" A metal fist was in his face with a red faced Ed, while the other to just looked on as if bored to death.

"Well come on guys and I'll tell you what's to be done." Opening the front gate he walked in with the other three trooping behind, while Ed grumbled more. He really was interested in the new guy, he looked strange and so did his eyes, it was as the man could see his soul it sent shivers down his spine.

The group made it inside as he dropped off his coat on a coat hanger along with the red coat Ed had on which stood out prominently against the wooden grain. He seated them all, getting them a cup of coffee each while sitting down on the chair across from the couch all three sat on.

"It has come to my attention that there is a threat on both of your life's, Fullmetal and Silver. To my knowledge the Military wanted you both to be confined within the dorms till this threat has passed; however in the past we have seen this to be the wrong choice. So thus you two and your friend there Soriana, will be staying here with me until the Fuehrer himself says you can leave. Enjoy your stay and don't get lost on your way to your rooms." He smirked in his cup of coffee, the rich tasting hot liquid was what got him started for the day and calmed him at night time before bed and now was a good time to have it because Ed was staying over; oh boy this was going to be a bit hard he had protested in the Riza's cell phone and wondered how the man got the damned number but he was called and told his assignment and mission to protect them both.

"Sorry about the introduction being so late as I had beaned you in the face a few times…" Soriana grinned like the mad hatter; probably wanting more hit time but went on.

"…this is Jou, my body guard." With that the man nodded in his direction while getting up and waiting for the girl to stand, she sighed getting up as well glaring at him all the while and going to her room.

"Hey dosen't she need to be showed around you place?" asked Ed in a claming voice, maybe coffee did that to the young boy as well as him? He chuckled putting down his mug of hot liquid, a shine coming to his eyes.

"No, she knows her way around this place since her sister used to be with me. Seeing this place must bring back memories for her." He saw the raised eyebrow at him while picking up his empty mug to put in the kitchen sink. He knew he was in for it in the morning, since when did he tell that girl not to get lost? It was actually only supposed to be directed at Ed but tonight he couldn't help himself. Now he had a an extra guest who was going to need a room, but man that guy was tall even taller then him Jolly Green Giant twin came to mind as he pictured the man with leafy hair, and green skin; his mind was messed up tonight fro the coffee or just lake of sleep from so much paperwork lately.

"Hey Colonel bastard where's my room?" Said Ed who was leaning against the kitchens door way with both hands folded in front of his chest and one leg folded over the other a bored look on his face as he looked at the floor instead of him; odd he usually looks at me when we talk. Shrugging it off as a flook he set his cup in the sink and walked over grabbing the boy by an arm who blushed trying to get his arm back but he couldn't from the grip Roy had on him.

Ed grumbled about perverted old men while he chuckled, a few hallways later they were standing in front of an oak door. The boy seemed a bit hesitant to go in so he opened the door for him and pushed him inside.

"Ed the room wont bit." He said hand sliding down his face as the boy looked around, they would get his suitcase later.

"Bed Ed, I'm sure Soriana and Jou are asleep as well." He grumbled watching the boy sigh and yawn with a nod. Man he really liked the tired Ed better cause he actually listened! Angels sang in the background as he went to his room, which was, across from both he girls and Ed's room.

He now reclined on his bed the book in hand, he was in his trunks and on top of the bed covers wondering if he should read any of it, though it was was private hmm he would read it!

_Dear journal,_

_It was another hot day in the desert, go figure Al would sink in sand and spill out the contents on me! Eh the rest of the day was spent running around the dry aired sandy desert before a small village came into view, I had run into the place not knowing that something foul was about. In the middle of the village I had encountered a strange site, a fountain filled with red liquid at first I thought it was fruit punch so I took a white cup off the fountain and dipped it in; just then I was taken away from it to find out it was actually red wine. A few short jokes later and the explanation of my height for my age I Was sitting along with Al at a drink stand drinking a mug of apple juice. chuckle Strange music began to play as Al and me listened on in wonder, a man talked about the village being under the Sun Gods protection and them being this Gods children. His name was Father Cornello, so while talking with the owner of the drink stand we decided to move on but Al bumped into the shelf were the radio was and knocked it off as it fell to the ground smashing to pieces._

_Al fixed it though by using his Alchemical skill, the men and woman around gasped saying he was just like Father Cornello._

_"Why don't you put them up at the Fathers, Rose?" the man who ran the drink stand said, but we didn't go to this guy's place first stop it seemed was to be a miracle show. Yeah right snort so I saw with my own eyes that Father Cornello was only a fake using Alchemy. He made water into wine, sand into bread and healed a dead bird bringing it to life. Later on I met with Rose about what the Father did watching her clean the church's statues._

_"All the cleaning in the world won't get you what you want." I sat there wondering if the girl would say anything. Then I started reading ingredients from my book, all of those ingredients were for a human body._

_"All these ingredients down to a T, can be bought on an allowance." So I stood from my place and walked up to a strange look statue as she glared at me._

_"Even on the most cheapest dollar one can make a human." She glared harder at me as I tried to talk some sense into her but Al got shot and his head rolled. I got his head and threw it to his other half, which was standing, he caught it and put his head back on while Rose screamed and ran. Go figure people would be scared of a hollow shell, erm anyway we met up with her again, Big mistake! Father Cornello was there with her, and well to say the least a lion/crocodile chimera attacked me as the Father laughed in all his evil glory. I had a staff in hand now as it attacked me knocking the staff out of my hands. Though that was short lived as I stood thereafter the cat had pounced and nibbled on my metal arm._

_"Is that good kitty?" I asked whipping the cat around like a rag doll and slamming it into the ground. The father snorted sat me taking the parrot off his shoulder and having it turn into a larger version with sharp talons and beak. That one was short lived as well when it tried to take my leg off and got it's talons broken off. Father Cornello and I exchanged words before he turned his walking cane into a gun shooting at Al and me. With a quick escape in mind I made a door for us both and we were out of there for now._

_A few hours later though I was chained to a wall for being me, Father Cornello was talking while Al had rigged up something outside for me; thus it began to expose Cornello._

_I goaded him to speak; as he explained his misconceptions about using the people for money I ate my bread getting his attention. I grinned like a cat while moving out of the way of a microphone, which was on! Ha take that you rat! So it was I chased him around for some time before we ended up outside and he told the people something about the Sun God loving them. He made a statue of the God move._

_I got angry at him for using the Philosopher Stone for his own gain and slammed my hands down on the cement church._

_"This is the real Hammer of God!" I yelled at him as the largest statue of the Sun God came out of the church standing and making a fist slamming it at Father Cornello who in my opinion probably peed his pants as the fist stopped in front of his face. In the end Father Cornello was exposed and the people had to rely on themselves for their own lives._

_Well now that that's over, I have to tell you about my dreams they've gotten really weird lately and yet I don't hate it._

_Okay here we go, it's a dream were I'm trapped in darkness and after I suffer all my pain and agony an orange light saves me. Damnit it's not my brother nor is it my father, it's Mustang for crips sakes, but since in my dreams I feel like my life is coming to an end I let him hug me._

_The dream goes further, and usually when it dose I'm mumbling in my sleep and sometimes moaning out his name. Good God we have sex in my dream, we go all the way and it's been like this ever since I saw him at Auntie Pinako's house looking at me in my bed. sigh yeah well we do it and after that we snuggle. It was a good thing Al didn't hear me like this, this time and I really need to hide my journal so he can't read it so that's why I put it in my red coats inner pocket._

_Embracing yes, do I regret ever having the dream no and I have never regretted seeing Mustang either. So much so he makes fun of my height, don't know why but he dose. It fazes me yes but not as hard as people think. Okay so I think Roy Mustang is an obsidian God with charcoal colored eyes that flash dangerously as if to burn someone, does that help any? My mind is always filled with him, and when I go on mission's hell I'll daydream about him and his cocky grin at being right. I'm going now, at least I know he wont read this it's a hundred to one chance he would find this and read it; hell it's probably still in my red coat pocket._

_Later Journal, it's really late in the dorms and Al's already asleep._

Roy blinked at the random entry; he thinks I'm an Obsidian God? Oh yes he wore his traditional smirk he give a chuckle. Tucking the book away for future reading he put it in his tableside and locked the drawer. Turning over for sleep he clapped and the light went off, he would have so much fun tormenting the boy over his infatuation over him, but yet as he lay there the boys words haunted him as he could felt his own emotions swirling like a whirlpool to find if he did like Ed. He was thinking of the boy earlier and many times he had thought about while doing paper work. His hand messaged the temples in a calming way so he could sleep yet it didn't come so easily as it did before he knew Ed liked him. Who knew this boy would do this to him, he sighed looking at the picture of Ed, yes he had a few pictures of the boy and this one was from his last birthday. He was wearing his regular outfit while smiling with a cake in front of him, Mea's wife and daughter where there in the back round laughing with Winry and Pinako. And where was he in the picture? No were to be found because of paper work, flopping a arm over his eyes he sighed rolling over and trying to go to sleep on his side. His pillow was soft to touch as he began tracing the edges of it, closing his eyes he tried for sleep once again, this time he did get to sleep but with dreams of our favorite chibi blonde in mind.

Well did you like it, did you not? Voice your comcerns on this and the grammical mistakes as well, just no flames please because they be used when Roy snaps at you! - cackles - Later! o


	3. Strange Things Go Bump In The Night

Yay next chapter, just to let you know flames will used to power up Roy's white gloves and the nice reviews will be posted at the beginning of the next chapter with a hearty thank you!

Disclaimer: I don't own the FMA characters but Soriana, Joushine and some others, thanks for the reviews. I also don't own the song Whisper it belongs to Evanescence.

Soriana: So Yaoi-san did you like the last chapter?

Yoai-san: grumbles More Yaoi, less talky and somewhat, you need more PWP's anyway.

Soriana: Thanks for the encouragement. snortsSpecial thanks to my friends Xaung and Blade for letting me use their names, now on with the chappy! -

Alchemist Meets Demon

Ch 3 Strange things go bump in the night

Night time was solitude for the young blonde as he crept into bed pulling the covers up to his chin, though once the Colonial closed his door he hopped out of the large queen sized bed to take a look around.

As suspected the large bed was standing against the wall, which was a creamy eggshell color, pillows of different shapes and sizes decorated the bed that now had some of the said pillows on the floor on either side. Two wooden chairs, an oak desk and a lamp where placed next to a double window joined with a pair of long matching red satin curtains that were pulled back to let in the moonlight, he walked over to it to peered out from a second story window. The dark expanse of the front lawn was huge from his vantage point as a soft breeze blew in billowing white fog; it rolled in tiny waves at first into the front part of the mansions yard. The fog itself seemed to have a mind of its own as it creeped along the soft green grass, it was like watching water lapping at a beach sand but this was a bit more different, the white thickness encased the stump of a baby tree. It swirled about the base like a slow moving tornado as its languid movements got more slow, it tried to climb up the tree but only succeeded in going halfway up the young sapling and there it resided curling like a snake on a human torso; its denseness trying to choke off any color of light brown it could.

He sighed turning around to go looking through the desk next, his soft footfalls even impressed him for having a leg made out of metal but his teacher taught him and Al very well, Izumi was a great teacher perhaps after this ordeal was over he could go see her again; though this time they wouldn't go camping on that island again it was hell going back a second time but they learned their lesson the first time. Shrugging off the past with a grunt he ran a hand over the man made article of wood, the staining on it was done precisely right so it obtained its original state of being thus a piece of wood, while the soft texture was smooth as silk under his flesh arm as it tingled with delight from a piece of furniture. There was a big drawer on the front he opened; it contained a few items such as pencils, pens, a few sheets of paper for writing notes on or a letter. Paper clips were put in a small square container; a circular container had rubber bands in it with the small lid placed next to it. He opted to close that drawer and look at the tiny ones on top the desk then, there were four small drawers in all so he opened the first one to the left. Surprisingly it held a letter opener, not one of those plastic piece of crap ones but one that looked like a miniature dagger at that moment he sighed putting back the thing Mustang must of used as a letter opener and closed the drawer, what if he opened the next one and found fuzzy hand cuffs? Man that stupid pervert, he blushed opening the next drawer anyway to find more papers clips, a few ripped pieces of paper with phone numbers on them and a random spare key which he took the time to examine; ironed colored, key shaped, had the jagged teeth on one side while the opposite was smooth. It was a regular house key so he put it back to open the next drawer. Nothing was in it, oh well he opted for that last drawer and came up empty again dose this man have nothing to hide?

An exasperating sigh welled up in him as he let it out in one large breath of air drooping his frame slightly, he was tired but he wanted to write in his journal before bed. It was a nightly ritual he deemed safe enough to do usually when he went to bed Al was already asleep and he could sneak out his journal to write things in, true his little brother had read it once but after that one time he never let it get into the clutches of little brother dearest ever again. Padding over to the door he found it wasn't even closed all the way but cracked a mental shrug and he was off into the hallway its darkness creeping around him like a lone monster, a few lights lingered here and there to chase away the darkness. True it was dark in the room he was just in but this kind of darkness made one chilled to the bones, to make you shiver and quake in your boots. He treaded the halls quietly least he wake up the other three occupants who were currently sleeping he hopped so.

Soon he was at the top of the staircase as the threatening dark hallways melted away behind his back as he joyfully pitter-pattered down the carpeted staircase to the bottom. There were many rooms on the first floor, one being the living room, which he was in with quite a few chairs and one lone couch that had a few coffee tables, scattered about the plush atmosphere. He couldn't help but go in there to sit on the comfortable chair again, the black leather sagged with his weight as he sighed contentment while looking out the window that had the curtains pulled back halfway. Moonlight spilled forth to land on a book he hadn't seen there when he and Mustang were here; perhaps it was Soriana's book?

As if to answer him he heard noise from the direction of the kitchen, it wasn't talking as far as he could tell more like shuffling feet in slippers on a tiled floor. So getting up from the chair the leather groaned at him in protest as if to say come back and sit in me all night! He gave a quick glance at the said leather chair making a whispering promise to sleep in it another night he went off into the direction he thought was the kitchen.

He seemed to be finding things okay tonight since the kitchen was straight ahead but he wasn't sure he was invited so he got up against the wall near the opening and walked over carefully to be standing next to the wooden doorframe of said entrance. He listened to all the conversing, but thus far nothing was said, a train like whistle was heard most likely heating water in a kettle, and more slipper shuffling. Clinking of cups and opening of tea bags to be dunked into a cup of hot steaming water, a slight screech of wood against linoleum tiles and a silence that went on for more then a few seconds before a conversation actually started.

Soriana sighed it had been a long day and all she wanted was a cup of tea and here she was sitting at the table of non other then Roy Mustang The Flame Alchemist, in his house, and having a cup of his tea what a treat indeed, she rolled her eyes at her own sarcastic remark to which Joushine smirked while getting the kettle off the burner since it whistled. She got up to go over to a cabinet to get two mugs as her hand brushed against a small green box with three different types of tea bags. Bringing out the mugs she brought also the green box to set on the table while opening the box and fishing out a tea bag for herself, she really didn't like peppermint or fig, so the only other choice was orange citrus tea which she actually enjoyed very much sure coffee was good in the morning to get it going but tea made a better night time drink as she stared at the cold mug of said drink she never took a sip of. It was a habit now a days to drink tea at night she got it from her oldest sister, yeah her older sister Kiowa. She said tea was always good, but best drank at nighttime before bed because it would help calm the nerves. A waft of warm air assaulted her face as the sensation brought her back to the present, more pressing matters at hand. She watched Joushine choose peppermint as she made a face he chuckled lightly at her and dunked his tea bag into the piping hot water as she did the same. Time seemed to tick by slowly as each was caught in their own thoughts, that's when the two mugs clinked softly once set down on the wooden table, she noticed the subtitles of the kitchen, the way the small curtains in the window made it a little homey and the way all the natural wood made you think of a forest setting one would picture Roy as a more tight ass about wood but she knew he loved it with a passion hence his home was scattered with much a due to praises of wood furniture. He even had a linoleum tile floor that was eggshell white, with little blue diamond in the middle to make you try and trace the design with your eyes, when suddenly your eyes couldn't adjust to it anymore and you would have to close them only to blink out the blue you just saw.

"Who do you think is behind it?" was the deep sultry voice of non other then Joushine as he sipped on his tea while she saw his calculating eyes on her, she sighed putting her cup down and placing an elbow on the table while resting her chin in her hand looking at him all the while wondering this herself.

"I think it might be Greed, and another sin but I'm not sure. I do know Greed is behind this some how and that he wants me." That got her an eyebrow raised as the other blinked at her she chuckled lightly while taking her elbow off the table and messaging her temples.

"Greed was made in the village, how I don't know but he killed my father and mother that much you already know but…" there was a certain thing she neglected to tell him for fear of never returning from her search alive.

"…he wants me to mate him, to have his children…when we last met it was when I was a child seeing my parents slaughtered by such a being." She knew her eyes had hardened once that day had come to pass; she was a carefree child a happy go lucky girl until the day her parents died. She became the beckon of hope in her sibling's life's, she was the backbone of that family and continue to be thus as long as she stayed on this earth.

"Is there anymore?" was the simple question as she shook her head yes; he waited patently for her to start again.

"After the matting is complete a Philosopher stone will be made from my blood and his, a perfect stone of evil and innocence, made from his misconceptions of blood lust and my virginity. You see the stone itself may need human life to make it, but who said a sin and a demon couldn't make it from a bond of blood from a matting ritual?" silence permeated the air in thick waves, no one moved or at least they didn't move.

"Why dose he need the stone?" the voice was a bit crackly but steady as a crimson gaze locked on to silver.

"He wants to free himself from the sins of demon kind that had made him." She wrapped her fingers around the warm mug again watching as the bag sunk to the bottom of the brownish murky liquid, she really didn't want this to happen because she knew what the stone would do to the one who whished on it but the devastation it would cause would be much greater then anyone could imagine.

"Then why dosen't he pick another from your family line?" she knew he knew that by asking this he crossed the line of questions but with a shaky breath she told him the story of her life.

"Because I'm not a direct descendent of the Wolfman's, I was adopted." She sighed this wasn't going as planned and she really didn't need this blonde meddling in the middle of her life but it was to late, he had stepped into something he couldn't get out of it was like quick sand she thought, once you step in it, it sucks you up until there nothing left but a gurgling sound of utter defeat. No she wasn't defeated yet but soon she would find Greed and end him, like he did her parents or at least the ones who brought her up in this world, she still considered them parents and the fact that they even let her stay was a miracle in itself.

"Your not a Wolfman?" she watched him, he seemed to be a bit vexed at her not telling him and she sighed was that all? Did he really love her because of the money and the wealth, the fact that he might be a king? How many times had she told him she wasn't going to be a princess anymore? How many of those times has she told him she didn't want to ascend to the throne to be the all and high mighty?

"No I'm not a rightful Wolfman but I chose to keep the name and I'm still considered one of them by law of demon state and creed." She sighed looking down at her mug again, the white container had writing on it, and in bold black letters she read it, Pyromaniac babeh! At this she rolled her eyes as if a man who snaps his gloved fingers to have fire dance on his fingertips wasn't enough proof already. The silence was overwhelming as she watched the steam from her mug rise and drink the last bit of warm liquid in the mug and got up to sit it in the sink, she looked over her shoulder at her companion seeing that he was deep in thought about something, probably another princess meal ticket who will become Queen in the higher archy of demon society or maybe a demoness to have a quick screw with and be done and over with it. That's enough she berated herself you know Joushine loves you yet you show no love back, if he dosen't love you back then that's okay but if he dose then let him know now or for ever hold your broken to pieces heart bleeding on the floor!

Man her conscience was a very scary thing sometimes, making her way to Joushine she couldn't even voice her opinion as he got up from his seat and by passed her to put his mug up. A hurt expression crossed her face as she walked over to the entrance of the kitchen to go and up the stairs to bed, perhaps this second day of sleeping will help her sort out this mess of tangles, true enough demons don't need much sleep but in order to maintain health she had to sleep at least two nights or have a few naps for energy reserves to come back. Something snaked across her waist pulling her close to the body behind her she yelped in surprise as she craned her neck to get a glimpse of happy crimson orbs staring at her contently, something soft brushed her cheek as her arm shot out to collect a whole handful of white and black wing.

"You need not worry about my decision as to who you are or the fact that your royalty. It dosen't matter to me one lick, what matters is that I love you and I want you for my very own." His lips brushed past her sensitive ear as it made her tremble in his arms, she let go of his wing and turned around in the embrace to come face to face with the man who had been with her, her entire life knowing her likes dislikes, what kind of food she liked and craved when she had her time of month, and other things she never even thought he knew.

"Why don't we continue this in the morning, and put those wings back don't want scar the other two humans in the household." She said in a loving tone, he leaned down and licked her nose tip with a chuckle. As soon as she said that the wings were gone and not a one littered the floor, now she could go bed and sleep her cares away for a few hours but first a bath would lighten her mood and do her some good to get clean because she smelled awful; at least to her sensitive nose that is. Though when his arms left her she pouted somewhat but shrugged it off as she ran out and to the bottom of the staircase, Joushine joined her in a more dignified manner as it were.

"I'll race you to the room!" she said giggling for the first time in what seemed like for ever, she ran up the stairs without warning as Joushine chased her up and down the hall to stop in front of a room that was probably next to the blondes so she opened the door slowly and sighed while not making a noise.

She really wanted a bath or at least a shower so she went into the room and found her things to pick out some pj's and laid them on the bed.

"Jou I'm going to take a shower." She looked over at the winged tiger that gave her a questioning glance.

"No following this time." She grunted taking up some of her bathing supplies as he sighed looking at her in a way as to say be careful, giggling she waved it off. As always she brought along some bath supplies, they were her own mixture.

Ed got up from his hiding spot, they could make a stone without using human life, that meant Al could have his body back and he would be as happy as a clam to see his brothers soul in a flesh and bone body; but wait didn't she say it only occurred with a sin and a demon where they not the same? No sins weren't the same as modern day demons, he didn't think at that he scratched his head and sighed tonight he wouldn't be getting any sleep if he tried, so coming out from underneath the corner table he grunted, though being little had its advantages he still didn't like the short jokes poking fun at him by Mustang. Anyway even as he made his way over to the coat rack consciously reaching in it for his journal he recalled all the information told to that guy on the other end of the table most likely, Jou was that his name? The fact in itself that a Philosopher stone can be made wihtout human sacrifice is something he will have to confront the girl with later, hey wait there was a hole in his coat pocket! He began searching the ground near the coat rack frantically, damnit he would have to wait until morning to go looking for it and retrace his steps, what if he left it on the train! The color drained from the poor boy as he slumped over some what defeated and very tired at the moment, so he made his way to his room in a semi slow fashion with head hanging low and eyes half lidded with tiredness and stress that wanted to snap him to attention like a tightly strung bow.

The hallway came and went as he yawned stepping through the threshold of the room, his legs and body knew where the bed was so he let his mind wonder as he climbed into the bed and flopped over in a lazy mannerism to try and collect himself for sleep. It came at the drop of a dime, as soon as he found a comfortable position he was out like a light curling like a kitten. His mind however was racing with many questions he wanted to ask the girl Soriana, maybe they could create a stone that didn't need sacrifice of a human soul or even blood; maybe.

Roy grunted in his sleep while rolling over every five minutes, sweat trickled down his brow in rivers as he sat up in bed quickly with a jolt of his body he was up and running a hand through sweat soaked ebon locks. Orbs looked spaced out, glazed charcoal black eyes skittered across the room's darkened length to find nothing but just that, darkness encasing even the blackest corners and silky white sheets. With a sigh he ran his hand through his sweaty locks again to grimace at the sticky feeling and musk smell of his body.

I really need a shower he thought throwing the sheets aside while groggily yawning and finding his slippers and robe. Tying the blue robe at the waist he slipped out into the halls when some shadows played on the walls, he snuck back into a corner to see the girl with some bathing supplies.

So she wanted to bath as well, hmm maybe he could get a nice preview of the middle female sibling as she so called herself. His tongue was now hanging out of his mouth at the moment and dripping drool on to the carpet, this would explain ladies and gents the fact that Ed called him a pervert as we all know he wants mini skirts on the woman in his unit and that includes Soriana and the fact that he's salvating on his own carpet. rolls eyes 

He was having a slight fantasy about the girl in a mini skirt when he heard the rush of water, sniggering silently he crept towards the bathroom to see she hadn't closed it all the way but it was cracked slightly. He heard the sound of singing, he stopped to listen to the sultry sound and emotional build up behind her she seemed to have so much weighing on her shoulders like the blonde boy did, but she hid her emotions more discreetly then Ed he couldn't even see it in her eyes unless she allowed him to, but the most prominent emotion she held for him at the moment was anger and he knew all to well why. Kiowa wasn't the right person for him, she was very sweet, an eye catcher oh yes but her attitude wasn't one he was looking for and that fact that he had read Ed's journal suggested that he himself was a gay pervert. Yes is in to guys and girls, he works both ways as if the unit itself didn't know that but they kept the blonde out of the loop and Soriana knew he was bi wihtout him having to say a damned thing. Well since her return it seems she will be stuck with his unit, well another child he had to take care of but she seemed to have enough taking care of with that tall guy Jou, damn Jou was even taller then him. With that song done he noticed she giggled in a sweet way, as her voice rang out again in a more natural lovely lullaby sort of song instead of an emotional sad song. He felt the throng of the music while watching her form move about to shampoo her hair, washing her lithe body, at one point she put up a leg on the side of the tub rubbing some kind of citrus smelling soap all over. He just watched out of curiosity as she had something fluffy in the shower and growled a little bit to inhuman for his taste, he heard her say something garbled in a different language.

His teeth sank into the fleshy part of the neck, fangs gripping easily the milky textured skin of wolf demon. He had let himself go as he drank slowly the pulsating life of a minion that was for the most part just a snack, he had grown hungry after all this time of chasing the blonde around and having that damnedful woman telling him what to do, true he was apart of the team still but they were scattered all seven of them trying to locate the boy and here this whiney wolf gained the knowledge that he would want the boy; and yet it seemed for a fleeting moment he would have him and yet not since the wolf came here empty handed. He didn't care for the demon called Soriana, Greed could have that stuck up girl she was nothing demon anyway no he wanted Elric, to see the boy squirm under him and yell his name. As is his name he saw those envious eyes of the golden haired one looking and sneaking glances at his superior officer Mustang. Oh how he wished to just pull the child into his lap and ravish him for all the world to see, to have Ed call his name and not the Colonials.

He let go a snort at that, he had been watching the young boy since the Priest in the sandy village had been killed by Gluttony, which by the way always left a nasty mental scar in his mind when he ate. Taking his lips from Chirosu's neck he grinned like the Cheshire cat, fangs promenaded the small boys mouth as he stood morphing into a man, a very lithe sleek man like a cat with milky almost paper white skin tone. Blazing red eyes replaced the dark black ones as the short spiky brown hair turned a sickly green color and grew out in long strands. Accompanied by his trade mark black bandana, tight black pants revealing hip bone and a strange short black shirt that showed off flawless skin on his upper and lower torso. He decided to keep his voice the same pitch for now and hide within the shadows, he knew Greed wasn't here because he protested in just staying in one place no doubt he was visiting the girl at this very moment to tell her he was going to have her or he would do something drastic. Damn he would have to have a told with Greed; it's true he was Envy after all for you see he lusted after Edward Elric very often. With a bitter smirk of malicious content, the pearly whites of his mouth showing and glinting in a way with stains of pink and blood dripping from the now open orifice he laughed his almighty bone chilling laugh as it echoed in the room and the man he just bit began to stir. With that movement he took himself up to move into the playing shadows of most the room since it wasn't lite up properly, and who can say its just so fun to play with your food after you've wounded it a bit and went in for the kill but the image of Gluttony ruined any chance of a good meal, anyway he needed this one alive to do his bidding for he wanted blonde.

The pressure in his head was so great Chirosu thought it would explode, but another pain brought him to the land of conscious gingerly he opened his eyes to see the same room he had collapsed in from the blood draining. He knew his master loved blood but didn't tell him that before he started working for the boy, it irked him some what to be working for such a small child and yet he got the feeling when looking into the shadows that the boy wasn't all he was cracked up to be. His scenes told him more then a human could see by just looking upon the black eyes of the child, he knew from the start this was an evil plot but what was he to do with his clan, he had to protect them even if it cost his life or they would have murdered before his eyes in an aw-inspiring blood bath as the child had put it.

His fingers brushed past a few bruises and onto a fresh bite, when his fingers grazed the top lightly he hissed it still hurt to be bitten and he was probably ghost white by now to that his bleary eyes surveyed the darkened room until it found a weird pair of red eyes gleaming at him.

"Do not worry Chisu, my pet will not harm you. Now go before I change my mind to drain you fully and kill you!" the child's voice ran out loud and clear in the strange dark room, he could only nod dumbly while trying to stand, his efforts for standing where a problem since his blood was low and he needed blood now but the words received made a shiver run down his spine as ice and fire slowly seemed to follow after as a round of pin pricks were felt as he finally got up from a heap on the floor.

Stumbling blindly he made his way to the supposed door dragging his feet and shuffling them somewhat to get them to move. Once at the door or so he thought it was he waited as it opened of its own accord and let himself out with a bit of blood trailing down his shoulder he grunted in discomfort but kept on walking for if he stopped now he would surely die at the hands of his master.

Stumbling down the caves hall like structure he finally made it to the wolf den, Ninana was there glaring at Kolui, yes the other young wolf demon, short and muscular, great at the whip and some what agile when it came to hand-to-hand combat. His long blue bangs feel into his face again as he pushed it back while a brown tail with the tip of it blue swooshed about, he only wore one brown fur legging. He sighed because now he had to deal with both the male and female; as of sensing his approach his second in command Bardog came out from the fighting chambers rubbing his face in a fluffy animal hide.

"Chirosu what happen this time!" Ninana's eyes said it all besides her voice as she rushed over with her arms open to embrace him softly before guiding him to the leaders chambers where his bedroom was, he saw the frown on her face as her eyes traveled over to his neck an unreadable emotion in them he couldn't name; Kolui and Bardog followed them both.

He was set onto his bed while the furry covers were pulled back for him and pulled up to his chest as he looked over at Ninana, her eyes now the epitome of worry for him as a soft hand gently grazed the bite which made him shiver. She blushed muttering a sorry while bustling out of the room to find a cup of water and bandages to give the men their space to talk with the leader of the clan. Once she left, he sat up in the bed, the motion caused his back to start aching but he was stronger then this so he kept himself upright for the time being while both men sat on the floor in front of his bed.

"I understand that a second child is to be born into your family Kolui but I must protest that fact that more room is essential. The family lodgings are big enough to hold two parents and three cubs; your wife and second cub will be fine. The others spaces are the same size as your own." He said looking into those strange blue eyes that seemed to radiate anger at him but seemed to cool down when he talked of the child itself being born.

"What about the fight? Will you punish us for it?" he asked looking a bit scared for the time being until he laughed at that question, Ninana slash/slapping them and yelling at them was enough already unless the woman wanted something else done.

"That is up to Ninana since it is her child you woke, who was in my opinion scared of the yelling." He looked at them both with an expression of leaving but they had to await the return of the female to see if they had to have a punishment.

As if on cue she came in with a bone bowl, it had steam rising from it seeing as hot water was in it with a rag, some kind of animal fat ointment, herbs floating in the water, and some animal rawhide rapping for bandages. She came in silently with six pairs of eyes on her as she set her things down next to his bed and got on her kness.

He put his hand on her shoulder making her jump a bit with a snickering Kolui who snapped shut at the glare she gave him which promised death itself.

"Ninana they want to know if there should be a punishment for them since they awoke Kitchu from his sleep." He looked upon the female as her eyes glazed over in thought before a wicked smile presented itself.

"You boys will be punished by helping out the females who have no husbands by sharing your catches, also playing with all the children, and helping around their own dens to clean. I think that's fare enough don't you Chirosu?" she smiled brightly at him as he let go a chuckle while nodding his head at that strange look on Kolui's face and the bewildered look on Bardogs.

"Yes it will prove to be interesting and Bardog will get a chance to see how hard it is to take care of a child. Now off with you both, I need my rest." He watched both get up and bow walking out and most likely to their own dens for sleep. Though they did have a nursery for the younger cubs, that's where they were fighting earlier and Ninana is in charge of it, so now they were resigned to the fate of Nursery Helpers and Nurtures of the children instead of being the big mean men they often were thought of; he knew better though a child can change your out look on life so much and change you as well.

A stinging sensation on his neck made him grunt as the female kneeling beside his bed blushed.

"Sorry but it stings, I need to make sure it dosen't get infected." One hand was on his neck with a hot animal hide, which smelled strongly of herbs while the other was being dipped into a small bowl she had in her lap. Taking the herbal compress off his neck she applied the cold smooth animal fat ointment cream, he hissed it was a contrast to the hot that was just their a minute ago but it soothed away the ache of the wound none-the-less. By mid afternoon tomorrow he should be fit enough to travel and go get those two beauties for his master and maybe then they would be free of his masters hate for demons and the blood cravings for them would go away.

"You know I worry a lot for your safety, wondering if the next time you wont come back." Her voice was small, a whisper really as her face got a bit pink, her hand trembled upon the small bite ass his hand shot out to take her hand in his and pulled her in for a kiss, it was a chaste kiss very light and feathery. He enjoyed her lips, they were so soft and sensuous, his arm wrapped around her kneeled form on the floor and pulled her closer for a more heated kiss but she stopped him by pulling away ever so softly. She smiled, eyes half lidded with pleasure but he found her lips moved to his ear to speak.

"How about we do this after you come back ne?" He only chuckled heartily at that as she finished wrapping his neck, picking up her things she walked to the exit but turned her head sides to catch his attention.

"I'm your incentive to come back safely, you come back now you hear me Chirosu?" it was just the way she used his name that he nodded and sighed, she could be a spit fire if when mad or emotional. Well now this little turn of events was going better then he had planned because before the next full moon he had to look for a mate and he just got one with a heir already born, maybe not his own but the boy was strong in the body and the mind which was good for a leader. This put him in a good mood, before he laid back down into his fur covers for sleep that wouldn't come as fast as he wanted it, he blew out the lone candle in his room and sighed closing his eyes for sleep to come take him away, after about two hours of thinking and he dropped into a listless sleep tossing and turning every so often.

Soriana stopped singing as soon as she began to message her scalp under the spray of hot water; she loved the feel of it like she was at a hot spring or sauna. Reaching over her hand picked up Citrus Shine conditioner the kind she made herself from oranges. Popping the top open she took a hearty smell as it evaded her senses the steamy atmosphere helped with the smell combining with the puffs of white it floated to the nose of Roy outside the door. She knew he was ogling her from the other side of the door, what kind of demon was she and the fact that Ed was listening in on her earlier rant with Joushine was un believable these men are just sneaky little bastard and yes that was a pun on Ed's part by the way.

Her mind however got back to that fact that she was in the shower and squirted the smooth creamy conditioner into her hands and worked it into her scalp, a groan of pure bliss escaped her mouth how long ago was it that she took a bath? Oh yeah only two days ago on a train that actually had working water and showers, she kept her smell at bay since then with orange spray, the citrus actually smells good on her and he fact that it will keep the nasty smells at bay helped out. After rinsing she was done with her hair, so she lathered up some soap with orange peels in it and ran it over her body until she was satisfied with the clean issue. Joushine should take a bath, look a tongue bath in cat form isn't exactly really clean now is it, and nasty and he almost choked on a hairball once. With her body all clean she had to clean her wolf/cat ears and tail, it wasn't a good idea to change but the glass doors of the shower how ever cool weren't even see through, for Kami sake it dark navy blue you could only see her silhouette some what or just the outline of her body, so for cleaning purposes only she grew out her tail and soaped that up while growing out her ears for good measure and soaping those up to. Once done with that she rinsed them both and had them disappear, thus turning the water off while opening the dark glassed doors to see the one person she didn't want to see standing there with a tan jacket that had white fur around the brim, a white muscle shirt underneath that, while the said person had on tight black leather pants, while army boots adorned each foot. A naughty smile crept up the face of the guy she was now frowning at, she took a creamy colored towel and wrapped it around herself looking past the sun glasses into the eyes of Greed. The sound of clapping came from non other then Greed as she scowled at him narrowing her eyes, the sound came at her from all directions as if to distract her from the sin that sat on the sink with cat like grace. He was actually sitting with one leg raised and sitting on the sink, while the other lay flat, his face was burning into her eyes the image of the person she really didn't want to see at this moment.

"It was a great show my dear, perhaps you can do this in private with me next time?" the sin grinned like a madman showing sharp teeth, she hissed at him showing her own.

"Oh the kitty dosen't want to play with master?" he chuckled hopping off the sink to the dismay of Roy as he watched her narrow her eyes even more to slits.

"I belong to no one." She countered as he stopped a few inches in front of her, he looked down and smirked a naughty boy smirk as the towel disappeared in the blink of an eye, now she stood in the nude in front of this thing called a homunculus.

"I won't help you." She stated as he circled her once, twice, thrice looking at her necked body, the curves of her back and shoulder blades, the dip of her soft looking hips, she followed his eyes as he went around a fourth time, lusty over sensitized glazed red eyes looked at her as she sighed.

"Did you come here to steal me, or rape me, or do both because you're doing a good job of ogling." Snorting at her inquirere he stopped as his head dipped down to look her straight in the eyes mouth widening to another smirk.

"I don't plan on doing anything till you agree to be my mate, the stone will be made and will be used by me understood?" he said a hand brushing away a few silver strands from her face, she growled at him and did the unthinkable biting the digits attached to it as he laughed. His face came unbelievably close to hers as his mouth brushed against her ear, making her shiver involuntarily.

"You may not like me now but once I use the stone freedom will be mine and I can have you as much as I wish it." As he said this she clamped her mouth down on his digits even harder actually breaking off his middle finger in the process, he just stayed smirking at her as his tongue traced the shell of her ear she shivered again while his hand extended to wrap around her waist as she slapped it away and let his hand go free, not wihtout a party gift of spitting his own blood into his face.

"No matter…" he grinned watching his bleeding middle finger grow back as she spit out his torn digit, now wiping some of the blood off her face he bowed to her in a mockery.

"Now I must depart for you see the Guards will get me if I stay." He stole a kiss from her as she turned beat red from anger, with that he disappeared through the wall like a ghost as she backed up to the shower doors and slide down them until her bottom was firmly on the tile, she wiped her mouth clean and spit up the rest of the unclean blood as she vomited into the bathtub.

"Damn him…" she muttered shaking visibly, then breaking down as a few angry tears welled up at the sides of her silvery colored eyes. She could only think of her mother, a brave soul who carted her daughter off to a foreign land to have her live among demon kind who treated her like dirt as a child even though she was considered a Wolfman.

"Lot of hell that was…" she grunted looking over at the door to see charcoal eyes still staring though glazed in thought. At that point she sighed looking for any signs of a robe near by, success a near by closet that should have one. With shaky legs she got up stumbling over to the bathroom closet to find a white robe upon opening it and putting it on.

"Roy you can stop hiding now." She called with a frown on her face as she took her seat back over against the navy blue glass doors, the bathroom door itself closed upon the entry of one Roy Mustang he didn't look pissed, more like miffed about the blood on the tile floor what the hell was she the maid?

"You could have told me Homunculi were after you, Ed still has that problem." He ventured into unknown territory as far as he was concerned as the girl pulled up her knees to her chest and sat her chin on the knees. 

"You have no idea what your getting into Roy." Her voice was raw with new emotions he had never seen in her before, fear, anguish, and a child crying out for its mother the same things he saw in Ed, he saw in her now.

"So what is it, did you make a deal with the Homunculis or something?" she only chuckled at his question, only to have a piercing silver gaze sent his way to pin him to the spot.

"All I have to say in this matter to you is, if I ever mate that thing kill me so I wont have the world crumbling to pieces because my sex crazed teen angsty life wasn't busy enough to have guys screw me over, especially not a sin." She frowned at that but he saw the slightest bit of humor appear on her face for a few minutes before it was gone.

"Now will you tell me the real reason?" he asked sitting next to her on the tiled floor it was a few precise moments before she spoke up.

"That's just it, Greed wants me to mate with him so he can make a stone." It was partially the truth seeing as Greed did want the Philosopher Stone.

"What kind of stone, dose it have a name and what in the matting would be used?" he tiled his head to the side to see her thinking out her options, her glazed over eyes turned to his.

"To answer the second question first, after matting he would use a ceremonial knife called Kabjah, he would use it on himself first cutting his left hand, then proceeding to cut my right as we join hands and squeeze the blood inter mixes and becomes whole upon impact of the ground. The color is decided upon which kind of stone the male chooses, since the sin Greed himself is male he fits the role to a T." she was biting her bottom lip worrying it, while he listened attentively.

"Interesting and why dose he want you exactly, why dose he want a human?" This was a tip of the tongue question till the girl beside him sighed looking floor word as if ashamed about something, was she ashamed of being human?

"I can't tell you about the stone or why he wants a human for this, all I know is that he plans to take full revenge on the other sins to taunt them and then rule some country from there to take over the world. You know what he's named after, Greed." With a stifled yawn she got up stretching the kinks out of her neck and joints, perhaps bed for them both would be good, now he had so much on his mind to think about for sleep would be a cruel mistress the rest of the night and elude him.

"I bide you goodnight then Soriana, but tell me this before you go; why is it that you have a body guard?" She only chuckled at the foolish question but hastily made it to the doorway to give him a smirk.

"He was assigned to me when I was a small child, he protects me from things but most the time I'm doing his job. But other times he protects me from myself…" she wryly smiled at that bitter thought, it always left a sourish taste in her mouth that left it some what dried, a glass of water and off to bed for her now.

"Goodnight Roy." She said before opening the door and walking down the hall, he watched her for until she turned a corner to go down the main hall which is where he should be headed for, with a sigh he flicked the light switch off with a light click sound while letting the door stay ajared. He passed down the hall with little to no noise as he rounded the corner a whimpering noise caught his attention, Kami would he get back to sleep yet tonight or what?

The sound came from the room next to Soriana's as he passed the sleeping form of Jou, his back was against the wall next to the door as it looked like he slide down it with hands fooled in the front as if grumpy and a slight smile on his face as he slept peacefully. That should be me he thought opening the door quietly to the room Ed was staying in.

Darkness cornered him as no light had spilled from the opening of the door, the child was whimpering still as he muttered strange things under his breath.

"No…mother…let me go…" his body twisted in a very strange way as Roy made his way over to the bed and sat on it while watching the boy still; his face was scrunched up in a mix of horror and terror while his hands were tucked against his chest while twisting and entrapping himself in a cocoon of blankets.

"Nina…mother…no…Roy help!" he ground out twisting and turning soon turned to sobbing as he inched away from Roy towards the beds other side and thump, the boy fell from the bed with a groan, he thought Ed woke up but the boy cried out.

"Falling…no Roy come back!" the small throaty sounds of a child accompanied that as he wondered what the hell he was dreaming about, feral growling how ever had gotten him to leave the bed and go over to see if the kid as okay, so with that he jumped off the springy bed and walked to the other side to see the blonde sobbing again and curling in on himself in a pitiful way but not achieving it since blankets were wrapped around his waist, it was bound to happen even he had nightmares about killing the Rockbell's still. Sighing he scooped up the child in his arms that had gone still, tension reigned the blondes muscles before they laxed in a slow manner while trying to burrow into his chest with his head and a hand to get to the warmth most likely.

He placed Ed back into the covers as he whimpered at the lose of warmth and wouldn't let go, he sighed trying to pry the flesh limb from around his chest but he wouldn't let go and he really didn't feel like burning the blondes hair or any part of him for that matter to a crisp because Ed really didn't mean for this to happen and it really was his fault for coming in here in the first place.

"Very well…" was his grunt that earned him a small smile from the boy who he cradled like a mother. So he slipped into the red velvet covers with Ed clinging to him, with an arm draped about his exposed chest now since the robe top came undone a bit so the flesh arm rested almost on his nipple which sent a jolt of pleasure down to his groin and he groaned in a not so pleasured way as if to say, why me? The metal arm no longer rest on his chest but was resting on his knee! How the hell did that get their, suddenly the metal hand moved up and down his knee as if inviting him to have sex with a dream induced Edward but he wouldn't do that to him, just yet. He chuckled evilly going over to the head of blonde locks, nibbling on the little ear as he spoke.

"Edward stop." He asked huskily, bleary glossy golden eyes met charcoal black as the blonde grumbled something and went back to sleep tightening the hold on his chest and getting another groan out of Roy as he sighed, oh well you can't win them all and tomorrow morning he was going to get a metal slap or fist to the face anyway for being here.

He didn't get any sleep how ever while that metal hand rested on his thigh caressing it in such a way a lover would, he groaned again trying to stifle the need growing in his groin area. So he took the metal limb in hand to try and remove it but instead the fingers interlaced with his, he watched the metal limb glint in the dim moon light and couldn't help tracing the intraget design of metal and wires of different colors with his eyes, the work was incredible. Looking to the shoulder he saw the meshing of flesh and metal, tentivly he reached out his other hand to touch it, the feel was very different from what he would of imagined instead if cold metal the it was warm to the touch and velvety soft he couldn't tell the difference from the feel of skin. As he began to trace it again it elicited a sound from the blonde as the small body tried to get the away from his fingers, another small noise like a whimper or a groan of pain issued from those parted pink lips.

Now he couldn't help himself, he had to run his hands through the soft blonde hair and so one handed the red string tie that held together the braid was taken off, long strands of golden sun shine hair spilled over Ed's metal and flesh shoulder. Roy's breath was taken away from the sight of a sleeping blonde trying to cradle into his chest. Ed seemed to maneuver his body so they were chest to chest, with a sigh he couldn't help but put his shin on top the boys and close his eyes. An arm slung itself about his waist in earnest, trying to ignore the appendage on his waist he sighed contently heaving in a large breath of sun kissed fruit it was very appealing. Soon both were asleep dreaming of what could be in their minds eye as they snuggled into each other for warmth.

Mean while Soriana just got back from her shower mind abuzz as to how in the seven hells Greed the shield could go through walls like a ghost when a soft snore caught her attention, she couldn't help but giggle and stifle it with her hand. Joushine was leaning against the wall, at some point it looked like he slide down it with his head leaning forward, a leg was bent, while the other rested out straight. His one hand was resting against the bent leg while the other rested on the floor beside his side. She went past him how ever to get into her room, by that time Roy had already passed by her as she came out with a blanket in her hands she draped it over him smiling and kissed his forehead.

"Sweat dreams." She whispered before going back into her own room to see her pj's still laid out on her bed as they were when she left for the bathroom, gliding over to the bed she put on a white t-shirt top and icy blue long pants bottoms with white snow flakes on them. She really wanted the set of fire pj bottoms, oh well maybe as a birthday gift?

Looking around she saw the window to the balcony was open; sleep wouldn't come to her right away any way maybe some stargazing would help. It had been a long while when she could just do things on her own, Joushine did go every where with her before all this even in to the shower on a few of the trains they had traveled on, not to mention that one time he barged in when she was getting dressed.

A twinkle caught her eye in the ever darkening sky of dark navy blue and dark purple, the night had set in a few hours ago as she watched both colors dance along each other like a child playing chase with its dog. Stars littered the sky in thousands or so she thought, Orrin's belt was located in the north the largest star on the belt itself was the North Star. She closed her eyes listening to the words her father said one night as they to were star gazing.

"If you ever need me, look to the north for Orrin's belt. Look to the brightest star, it will show you the way to me any where you are."

A smile was cracking her mouth as a few tears fell from the corners of her silvery eyes; the salty tears how ever ran down her cheek and plunked to the cement balcony.

"Where ever you are, dose that mean you can hear me in heaven?" it was a question she asked each time remembering his words, the comfort she always felt within those strong arms. The days she couldn't be strong because of being bullied or picked on, those arms where her solitude, her sanctuary from all the mean and nasty things said about her or rumors that really weren't true. The tears stopped however as a alien set of arms wrapped around her waist and hugged her into a tight embrace, her eyes got large.

"I could smell your tears from the door way." It was Jou, she couldn't hold it in any longer as she turned around and cried into his chest, he held her within those arms in a loving embrace that would shield her from harm; just like her fathers.

After a while she quitted down and fell asleep in his arms, Jou really was concerned for her wellbeing. She seemed to take on so much at a time, he never wanted her to be sad nor did he want this to happen again for all the pent up emotions in her to go haywire. At least now she knew he loved her very much, so much so that's why he became her guardian in the first place. He gathered her in his arms walking back into the room to place her on the bed and pulled the covers about her in a cocoon of warmth. He held her face with hand, thumb tracing her bottom lip while he looked on to her face one of distorted pain, she is the back bone of the family not the one to cheer people up but not one to give up either. She was kind, sweet even but people often take one look at her disposition and judge her as cruel. He knew better though, moving his hand away from her face he brushed back the silver bangs in her face but they were to stubborn to stay away seeing as they went back to where he brushed them from, he smiled just like her a rebellious demon who wont take no for an answer.

A stray wind kicked up into the room as he lifted himself from his bended knee to look upon two guards from the castle, he frowned they shouldn't be in here she needs rest.

"Come, we'll talk in the hall." He directed at the two who only nodded seeing as the girl was asleep already. So all three ventured out into the hallway to talk, no doubt about what's going on.

"Blade, Xaung what are you doing here?" he sighed glaring at them both, though death might come to them if they talk to loud and wake his love.

" Princess sent us to help her sister." Blade was the one whom replied as he stood against the wall, his wolf dragon tail glittered even in the dim light each scale on the fluffy under tail of his was a dark purple outlined in blue. He wore his customary short sleeve purple coat, along with some baggy blue pants with a belt holding a sword; his shoes were ones of the Chinese. Though it was a puzzle to him as to why the sword master had purple bandages wrapped around his exposed abs and both arms from wrist to elbow. That invisible wind blew again making the short brown braided hair swing as his wolf like ears swiveled to take in each creaking sound of the house. The boy was pale skinned and his eyes where the color of the same purple he wore, and his physic was muscular. Not only was he a master swords man he was a master ninja and also at jutsu.

"You've come to protect Soriana?" he frowned at Blade and then at the other Xaung, Kiowa knew he would protect her very well he has in the past and still dose.

"Princess sent us and we are here at her disposal, plus if we do go back we would either be killed or we wouldn't be able to hold a job." That was Xaung the kitsune; he wore a sleeveless white shirt, with white arm warmers from the middle finger on both hands up to his elbows. His pants where the same fashion as Blades but they were white, while he had on Chinese shoes that were white as well. Basically the guy liked white and it made him stand out a bit much but eh what yeah going to do? His hair was not white which was strange but it was a crystal blue with highlights of purple and blue crystal colored eyes that could also explain why the kitsune could control the element of water. Yes he was an elemental master, also a sword master, and a great marksman with a whip, which he had on at his right side.

"Well since you are here go check out the perimeters." He chuckled at the look on Xaung's face as he grumbled; Blade just shook his head and disappeared.

"How come we have to do as you say?" he snorted putting his hands behind his head and looking up at the ceiling, Jou growled when that didn't have any affect he called his sword from its sleeping place as it appeared in his hand.

"Because I wield Yosh the sword of elements, elemental master." He frowned at the twinkling of that boys eyes it only spelled mistif.

"Be careful and don't let the two sleeping humans see you, if they do Soriana will have your head on a silver platter Kitsune." With that Xaung sighed but nodded knowing full well the Princess Soriana would indeed have his head though they were child hood friends she wouldn't think twice about it now since she was a state Alchemist. 

Jou watched Xaung disappear as well, no doubt both of them are scowering the outside of all of the house to make sure its safe, I just hope Xaung dosen't make a fool of himself. Hmm perhaps they could out up a shield around the house and maybe even pass for friends just passing through town and wanting to visit? Maybe, maybe not but if they were willing to give it a go he was to. It wasn't hard guarding her, just some times he needed help in the hyper department when morning came when she's had enough sleep, speaking of which he really needed some right now. With a long drawn out sigh he went back into Soriana's room to sit on the floor next to the bed, he knelt there for only a few moments while gazing at her peaceful face it was as if the sins of being a state Alchemist were washed away. Hmm he would have to have a talk with the Ishbalian about what was going on with the state and the overly corrupted government.

Yes he knows the one named Scar and what the mane was doing was the right thing, the human government was frail in some way, the fact was that it was weak enough to be prevalent to evil and destruction. He also knew that some of the Militia were not evil, Roy Mustang had his shit together, well not in the love department but in the sense of protection and him wanting to be the supreme one, the Fuehrer. Mustang acted accordingly as would any Colonial with his unit but for him to yell at that short kid was one thing but the way he picked and looked at the blonde was enough to send him in to smack the man to tell him what was what about feelings.

Emotions are strong bonds within the heart, they make you do things you wouldn't dream of doing if you thought about it its also the same way with love; love makes you do the strangest things even if it is to deceive your friends, to protect the one you love, or die trying. At this he kept looking onto the softened face of the sleeping Soriana, her emotions were as much the same as his a jumbled mess of chaos but within that heart he knew she loved him by the way she helped him out in a jam or when she threw something at him or even when he barged in on her by accident when she was changing in the train car. Both their emotions swirled around one another but when she was weak, when she felt the need to put a barrier around herself to hide from the feelings he would be there for and with her, to hug and comfort the one he loved. He never liked seeing her frown, unless it dealt with Militia matters while searching for Greed on their journey that so happened to land them in the mansion of non-other then Roy Mustang himself. He stroked her cheek softly as she rolled over onto her side, blank sleeping face nuzzling into his fingers lovingly as she giggled in a sleep induced dream of fluffy white clouds and born anew love, or so he wished for her but the dream was nice seeing as she didn't cry out again like last time.

For a few more moments he watched her sleep in happy bliss, moonlight playing with the silver highlights in her blood red hair. He yawned quietly, tomorrow the others would meet Blade and Xaung who will be Militia personnel to watch over them he would have to fake a report from the higher ups but it would be a good idea to have two more demons watching out for the two humans; he just hopped Mustang had enough food for the week because some demons required lots of food.

His chin lowered to her the soft sheets as he watched her still, soon sleeps lullaby closed his eyes to absorbed into darkness behind the heavy lids to dream of the lands of his birthing country and the first time he was appointed the task of guarding the young girl before him.

Morning came all to quickly for Mustang mansion; a loud boom awoke all occupants within a five-mile radius to signal Edward was awake.

Warmth spread all through out his body as his hand wrapped around something solid, from the window a slice of light hit him in the right place on his face as he slide open his eyes. The first thing he did was look at the solid thing which he had a hold of, a large blush made its way from face on down his body. His flesh arm it seemed was wrapped securely around Roy's waist while his metal hand was on his thigh? He definitely was radiating confusion when coal colored eyes opened to meet his frantic golden ones, before the older could open his mouth a metal fist collided with that face which knocked him off the bed as Ed covered himself in the covers and hide under them in slight shock and remorse.

"What are you doing in my room?" he whispered in horse manner, he must have had another bad dream since the train ride home from Risembull he had been having those damned dreams about his mother and Nina again. It always ended the same way but it always started the same way to, he shook in fear, in sadness of the fact that everything was his entire fault.

"You were yelling in your sleep, I thought at first some one was hurting you." Ed didn't even notice the weight of the bed as Roy settled himself on it next to him.

Ed now dared to peek out of the covers when he noticed his hair tie was gone since the long blonde locks were framing his face in soft waves. Now after Roy had settled himself on the bed he noticed the older man there, he noticed the bloody lip he gave him and sighed it wasn't right for him to hit Roy he was just checking on him, but why stay the whole night?

"Why did you stay the whole night with me?" the blankets didn't muffle his voice this time as dark coal eyes looked down on him with a sparkle and laughter.

"You fell off the bed, I put you back into the covers but you wouldn't let me go while you cried out my name. Why were you scared?" it made Ed shiver, the dreams where almost the same, the people were the same but the location varied from the house in Risembull, to the grave sight, and were Nina was killed in that back alley way where Scar was, hell even Scar made a guest appearance now and then to scar him shitless.

"I dreamt of…" would he tell Roy his secrets? His love confession for the man as he thought this his cheeks burned with a furry as blonde hair hide his eyes from view shadowing his face in slight darkness he began to shake again.

"Mother…and Nina…some times even Scar there all prevalent in my dreams." He whispered softly as Roy leaned over to hear him, the close contact made him blush like a bright tomato.

"Am I in your dreams?" he asked in a courios tone, Ed knew the answer to that as he opened his mouth but no words came out, perhaps he was a chicken after all for believing he could love Roy; he tried again.

"Yes, yes you are." He pulled the sheets tighter around himself to hide from this man who had stolen his heart for no good reason, Kami it hurt to look at him as a lone tear fell. A foreign hand swiped it away as he looked into coal black eyes again, they radiated love, contempt, a longing he himself had always felt in the presence of one Roy Mustang. Then he was pull against a strong chest in a embrace of love as that hand tangled in his blonde locks and the other held him about the waist, while a voice kept saying sweet nothings into his ears and before long he was bawling as more tears came to his eyes, he broke down finally for so many years since this began he cried. The hand that was in his hair moved to his back soothing him with circular motions lulling him back to a deep sleep. Pretty soon Roy was holding a sleeping Ed again, this time he got to see the venerable side of the kid he looked like a child but those eyes held much wisdom beyond their years and yet he was happy to just hold him like this. Did he really harbor feelings for Roy or was it a plot to get him to tell where the stone was and maybe this wasn't a plot for here in his arms was the truth, from the time the boy broke down and cried and now slept peacefully for once in his life probably.

This child prodigy, the one who transmuted his brothers soul into a suit of armor and sacrificing his arm for said brother and a leg for his mother to be reborn anew.

He took the lifeless metal hand into his again and interlaced their hands together, he loved looking at the piece of work, that Rockwell girl was very handy with automail and she did a splendid job on Ed.

Before he could think more on things the doorbell rang, he sighed placing Ed back into the bed to let the child sleep and he retied his robe as he walked into the hall and down the stairs. There at the door was Soriana in the kitchen with a cup of coffee while looking at Jou with a strange expression on her face while the doorbell kept ringing.

Opening the door he found two Military personnel standing there with folders, which were thrust at him in a flutter and wave of manila folders, crisp white paper, and black ink. He opened the folders to take a look inside, with a sigh after skimming the page looked back at them.

"You may come in." he stated while slipping the folders into his robe pockets, the first to enter was the one named Blade, he was tall, tan but not to much, muscular from the way that blue and gold suit fit him, while his hair was a brown color with a short pointy tail and his eyes were a strange purple color.

The other walked in, his name Xaung, he was shorter then Blade but by an inch or two, while he wore his long hair down it was the color of blue ice, very strange indeed perhaps he dyed his hair? His eyes seemed to match his hair while he was fair skinned and muscular as well.

"Blade, Xaung…" a very upset Soriana said as they stopped in their tracks, equal looks of nervousness were exchanged before she went over to stand in front of them both. Without blinking he saw her slap them both as a loud sound of skin hitting skin resounded and in the silence after she frowned at them as they got on their knees in front of her.

"I told you two to stay with Kiowa, now what are they supposed to do with out you stationed there huh?" her eyes were glowing or was it just his imagination cause this chick could get pretty scary when she was mad or angry at anyone.

"Sorry Soriana but our Boss said we had to come here and transfer to your unit to make sure you are all right." It was Blade who spoke, Soriana turned around to walk away from them and up the staircase he wanted to go after her but Jou put his hand on the boys shoulder and shook his head.

"No, leave her to brood and do her own thing. You know how she gets when she's mad at you two. Now we have some things to discuss later on." Joushine sighed walking over to the staircase as well giving the two a look of damn she did a number on you guys. He disappeared up the stairs and into the hallway as well, he sighed might as well do the same thing.

"If you two need any help just ask me, I'll be right back I need a shower." Now he himself was going up the staircase looking back on what just perspired a few moments ago, the look on her face was so angry yet it was also scolding. Soriana seemed to know those two and did they have a connection to her, if so how? He would some digging later right now he needed a shower bad, grunting he went to go check up on Ed. Cracking the door he saw the child was still asleep and smiled shutting the door.

Back in his room he gathered up some clothes and took them with him to the shower. The water was so warm, it was soothing to his aching muscles as well since he had to endure the torture of being cuddles by a short temperamental blonde who so happened to be Fullmetal, or was it? He smiled though at the thought and hopped Ed wasn't having another nightmare right now but when he checked he was doing fine. Oh well, he still needed to talk with those other two downstairs for his own reasons though.

Soriana threw on the same clothes she had warn here it looked as though the maid has already cleaned it and it smelled mountain air fresh. She was in the middle of brushing her hair when Joushine walked in without knocking his usual style of entrance.

"I need to speak with you." He said in his silky voice, she ignored him continuing to brush her hair and then sepperating the parts to braid it. She began weaving her hair in the usual braid while watching Jou from the mirror, she knew he wouldn't leave her be until they spoke.

"Why are they here and not at the castle?" at this current time Roy was coming from the bathroom and heard her voice from the room.

"They were sent by Princess Kiowa because she was worried for your safety the least you could do is indulge in your sisters act of kindness." He heard something slam down hard on a wooden table, most likely the bureau in that room.

"I can't indulge because she sent the best of the guards here to protect me, that leaves her and my siblings open to an attack from Greed. What's worse is they are prone to be attacked by the demons of the village, what will do if they are captured? Blade and Xaung WILL go back to the castle end of story." With that a chair skirted across the carpet in the room as he ran to his door and shut it quietly. What was she talking about demons, were the Homunculus not demons themselves? What about the fact that he used to date a Princess, what the hell was going on? With frustration building in him he rooted around his room for a shirt and pants, he wore a white muscle shirt and some black capries, he wore his slippers since he wasn't outside and he needed to get back downstairs to talk with those two guards it seemed.

Once again he was going down the hall and staircase to find the two idly chatting while having a cup of coffee sitting at the wooden table in the kitchen. He nodded to the two as he by passed them going into the cabinet to get a mug. Spooning some coffee into the mug he added the hot water from the warm tea kettle, the white mist from the Folgers rose to his nose as he inhaled it and sighed now this was the way to start the day with a nice warm cup of jo.

Settling down at the other end of the table he cleared is throat as they looked at him.

"So your guards from a castle, is it true Soriana is a princess?" they both blinked in surprise before rising and narrowing their eyes at him, he held up his hand in a gesture of peace and friendship before anything could befall into a fight in his kitchen; that would be a mess rivaled to Fullmetal's destruction of homes ands whole towns and city blocks.

"We are guards, yes and Soriana is a Princes but she dosen't want the title." Xaung spoke from behind Blade who glared at him but shook his head.

"Blade we needed to tell him that, besides he wouldn't of let it go he's the Flame Alchemist." After that was all said and done they all sat there in a silence that seemed to drag on till Soriana and Jou came down for a talk as well. He saw the horror stricken face of the girl as she walked in and in-between the two men, then wihtout warning clunked their heads together.

"What did you tell him?" Joushine was restraining the girl from doing much damage seeing as she was an a rampage today. No one ever noticed that Ed came in with a sleepy face he yawned getting out a orange tea bag and filling up a mug washed from the sink with warm water since he couldn't reach up high. He took up residence in the fourth seat that wasn't occupied at the time and drank his drink in silence.

That's all for now folks and thanks for your reviews! I appreciate them very much. 


End file.
